FF7gang is coming to our world!
by AnimeCrazy88
Summary: A normal day for me and my brother, but when the lightning hit the Playstation. The FF7gang comes to our world. What in the world ar we going to do? Hey, lay down those weapons!
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first FF7 fic, I hope you are going to enjoy this story! Oh, here is about the characters:

Name: Adrianna Starshine

Age: 16

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Light brown with red strips.

Name: James Starshine

Age: 18

Eyes: Crystal blue

Hair: Dark brown

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, but I own the charcters in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Its was a rainfull day with thunder here and there and two teens sitting infront of the TV. They played on the Playstation in the livingroom, with the most populare game in the world, Final Fantasy 7.

"Come on, James. I want to play!" Adrianna Starshine keeps whining at her big brother.

"Nope, it's my turn so back off." James Starshine reply, his eyes glue on the Playstation.

Adrianna glares at him, but she only sits down and pouts. After 15 minutes she sighs and rises up to open up the window. After that Adrianna moved away from the window. A lightning bolt suddenly goes through the window and hits the TV.

"What in the world!" James shouts and when he drops the controller, the TV screen suddenly turns white. They both close their eyes. Adrianna then hear some sounds and when she finally could see again, her jaw drops down to the floor. On top of her brother was the FF7-GANG! Well, mostly it was Reno and Rude was on James who was unconscious, rest of them was spread around the room. Like Rufus, Cid and Barret was on top each other. Then it was Tifa, Yuffie, Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo was on top each other and besides them Sephiroth, Cloud and Vincent was on top each other.

Adrianna shakes her head and start to drag all of them to different places in the room, all though is had some difficulty with Barret. "Who knew that he was this heavy!" She pants while drags him.

After she was finally finish to move them, she starts to try and wake up James."James, wake up!"

"I don't want to dance tango, mom!" James mumbles in his sleep.

"Arrg, wake up good damnit! The FF7-gang is in our livingroom!" Adrianna yells to him. James jumps up from the floor "Seriously!"

""Duh! Reno and Rude landed on you." She tells him. He only looks at her and when he finally look wher they where his jaw drops down to the floor! Adrianna rolls her eyes. "Shut your mouth before a fly comes in!"

"Hey! I'm the oldest in this house!" James yells at her. She doesn't bother to answer and start to wake up the people. She started with Cloud, first she pokes him. He didn't move, then out of nowhere she drags out a megaphone in her hands.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY PEOPLE!" Everyone jumps up from the floor and they helds their ears. James only shakes is head. "Why did you wake them up that way?"

Adrianna smiles innocent to him. "It was no other way."

Barret and Cid cursed loudly. "Wow, I didn't know it exist cursed like that." Adrianna said amazed.

They stops and stares at Adrianna and James. "Where are we and who are you two?" Tifa asks and points at them.

"I'm Adrianna Starshine and this is my big brother James!" She answers, James winks. They only blinks. "Where you are..well, you came out from the TV." James says bluntly. FF7-gang only stares at him with wide eyes: O.o

"James, that doesn't explain much." Adrianna says to him. James only grins. "What he means is that when the lightning hit the Playstation, you came through the TV and you people are only gane charcters from a game namde, Final Fantasy 7." She explains in one breath.

"So what you are saying is that we are not in our world and we are not real either?" Cloud asks to be sure, he heard right. James and Adrianna nods, they continue to stare at them. James walks up to Sephiroth and starts to poke him.(A/N: Not so good idea is it?). "Hello are you home in there?" Sephiroth's eyes starts to twist, then suddenly he starts to attack James with his sword.

"Stop poking me!" he growls at James and attacks him again. "AH! A crazy man on lose!" James yells and starts to run from him. Rest of the peolpe only stares for that was out chracter for Sephiroth to do. "Shouldn't we stop Sephiroth before he kills your brother?" Tifa asks Adrianna. Adrianna groans and goes to kitchen, She takes a frying pan and goes into the livingroom again. She waits until they run past her, then she hits Sephiroths head. He trips and falls down to the floor.

James stops and see that his sister glares at and Sephiroth."IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP NOW, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO MOON AND BACK!"

Eyeryone winced at how loudly she yelled, Adrianna walks over to James and grabs his ear and drags him off to the sofa. She makes him to sit down. "Now you are going to sit there and don't move, understood?"

James nods. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good!"

Adrianna turns around and see that they gaped at her. "What!" They only shakes their heads, well.. Sephiroth glares at her and rubs his head.

"Um... sis?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do with their weapons and where are they gong to live, we don't have enough room for all of them." James stated

"Good point." Adrianna answer, looks at the gang and looks at her brother again. Both of them smiles, the others looks at them and wonders what in hell they was thinking about.

"What are you two planing?" Cid asks them.

Adrianna and James grins, they look at the gang. "First give us your weapons."

"WHAT!" All of them exclaimed, while Adrianna and James grins wider.

* * *

Me: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Sorry for that it toke so long, but I had other story to write about and have a lot test I have to take one school. Here is two new charaters!

Name: Kaitlyn Machado

Nickname: Kat

Age: 16

Eyes: Emerald green

Hair: Red with black streaks. Her hair reach down to her wrist.

Name: Rick Stone

Nickname: Ryuu

Age: 16

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, but I own Adrianna, Kat, Rick and James!

On with the story!

* * *

_Last chapter_

_Adrianna and James grins, they look at the gang. "First give us your weapons."_

_"WHAT!" All of them exclaimed, while Adrianna and James grins wider._

Chapter 2

"No way in seven hell I'm going to give you two my weapon!!" Sephiroth yells ferociously. Some of FF7-gang nods.

"You have too, because one, you can't have them out in public, two, the police would have arrest you etc. " Adrianna arguing with him and they continue to argue. The others looks amazed at them, so far they have known Sephiroth no one had guts to argue with him. Well, if you don't count on idiots who don't know any better.

James had gone to the kitchen to get some popcorn to eat, comes back, sits on the couch and watches Adrianna and Sephiroth continue to argue over the weapons. Reno sits beside him.

"Dude, shouldn't we stop them or something?" Reno asks to no one in particular.

"Nope!" James replies. "This is to much fun."

Barret nods. " I agree with the kid, this is to much fun!"

"Who are you calling a kid!" James yells at him. Rude, Yazoo, Cloud, Tifa, Red and Vincent only shake their heads and continue to watch Adrianna and Sephiroth arguing.

1 hour later.

"That's it I'm going to call her!" Adrianna yells and runs to the phone. Everyone looks at her, James jumps up from the couch.

"You are not serious! You know what she did to me last time she was here!" James almost yells.

Adrianna ignoring James and dialed ther number. After few second some one answear.

"Hi, are you home?... Good, can you come over here, I have someone you can use... He have a pointy thing... You are coming?... Great! Oh, I have to call Rick too... Ok, see ya soon!" Adriann says to the person in the phone. Then she dialed a new number and wait for some one to the answer phone.

"Hi, Rick!... Can you come over her?... Well, would you belive me if I told you that FF7-gang is here in my house?... Thought so. What about you can have Kadaj sword?... You are coming?... Great! See ya soon!"

Adranna puts down the phone, when she turns around, Kadaj jumps in front of her.

"What do you mean that that boy can get my sword?!" Kadaj demanded to know and growls at her.

Adrianna glares at him. "None of you busniss!" Kadaj and Adrianna glares at each other and they two also start to arguing, while Yazoo only shake is head over Kadaj stupidly. They others sighs.

Rufus eyes starts to twitch and I start to yell at them. "Can you two please stop arguing! It gives me a headache!"

Kadaj and Adarianna turns around and glare at him.

"Shut up, moneybag!" Adrianna growls at him and hit him with him with a frying pan so he faint.

They others only blinks. "Monybag?" Yuffie asks, while she trying to steal something.

"Yup and Yuffie, you are not allowed to steal anything from this house!" Adrianna tells her, Yuffie stops and smiles sheepishly. Some of the rolls eyes over this. 'Typcial Yuffie!' Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Cid, Red and Vincent thought.

James shakes his head. "Sis, you have to stop look at Yu-Gi-Oh!" Adrianna only grins at him.

Then the doorbell start to ring. Adrianna runs out from the livingroom, while James only shake in fear. James runs behind the couch and hide. Everyone, except Rufus, looks at him.

"Why do you hide?" Yuffie ask James and walks to him. "Just wait and see!" James mumbles.

"KAT! You came!" Adrianna yells happily.

"Well, of course! If their is a guy I can torture just call me!" They heard the reply. Adrianna and a another girl comes in, she was almost same hight as Tifa. Just few inches shorter.

"This is Kaitlyn Machado and she is one of my best friends." Adrianna tells them.

"Just call me Kat." Kat says to them, then she see James and waves to him. "Hi James, I see that you don't have pink hair anymore!"

James face gets 3 shades of red, while FF7-gang snickers. "How did you get pink hair?" Asks Reno.

"Oh I only had pink hair dyde in his shampoo." Kat tells them before James got anything to say. Every guys looks at Kat and then at Adrianna for a explaintion.

"Did I forget to tell you that Kat is also called 'Prank Queen'?" Adrianna asks them, they look with wide open eyes. "Anyway, Kat, you mostly now them, but this is Reno, the red head, Rude, with the sunglas, Tifa, with the long dark brown hair, Yuffie, is the thief, Red, with flame on his tail, Vincent, with the red cape, Cloud, with the blond hair and the big sword, Barret, have manchine arm, Cid, who is smoking, Kadaj, is one of the silver head guy and some kind sword weapon I-don't-know-name-of, Yazoo, another silverhead guy, Loz, again another silverhead guy he has the shortes hair of them." Adrianna says in one breath and pause a little.

"Who is that guy?" Kat asks and point at Rufus who still lies on the floor.

"That is Rufus, the monybag." Adrianna anly reply to her.

Kat rises an eyebrow at Adrianna. "Why do you call him a moneybag?"

"Because I want to." Adrianna says to her and then point at Sephiroth. "And the is the guy I was talking in the phone, Sephiroth, the jerk."

Sephiroth glares at her, while rest of them sweatdrops. Kat walks up to him and smiles.

"Give me you sword."

"No."

"If you don't give me your sword I'm going to-" Kat whisper something to Sephiroth and his eyes is a size as a dinner plate. He gives his sword to her. Everyone, except Adrianna, James amd Rufus, stares at them with wide eyes.

"Pooooiiiiiinnnnnnttttyyyy!!!!!" Kat say almost drools over the sword. Cloud and Kadaj looks wide eyes at her and moves a away.

Then some ring the doorbell again, Adrianna walk out of the livingroom again and she open up the door.

"Yo, Adrianna!" Rick Stone says to her and runs into the living room. His jaws drop down to the floor when he see FF7-gang.

"Holy shit?! You wasn't kidding when you told me that the FF7-gang was here!" Rick exclaimed, then he sees Kat with the sword. He rise a eyebrow. "Do I really want know how she got that sword?"

"She got it from Sephiroth after she said something to him. " Adrianna answer. "Anyway, this is Rick Stone another best friend of mine." Rick waves to them, while he looks at Kat and sweatdrops.

Sephiroth only glares at them and mumble how he was going to take revenge on Kat. Then Kat get out of her must-drool-over-the-sword-because-its-pointy state and look at Adrianna.

"Addey, don't you have a 10 top-" Before Kat finish what she was going to say, Adrianna had run up to her and clap her hand in front her mouth.

"Shut up!" Adrianna growls at her, blushes and gains 5 shades of red on her face. The FF7-gang looks at her and wonder what they were talking about.

"What?!" Adrianna snaps at them and gives them a death-glare, when she see that they are staring at her and Kat. Everyone, except Cloud, Vincent, Rufus (who hasn't wake up yet), Yazoo, Kadaj and Sephiroth move away from them, while James and Rick snickers.

"Anyway," Rick says after he had stop snickers. "Why did you call us, Addey?"

Adrianna stops glaring at them and take her hand away from Kat's mouth. "I called you two because I and James can't have all this people here. We can only take 3 person, since we don't have enough rooms..." Adrianna stops.

"You want us to take most of them," Rick continues for her. She nods.

"Then lets decide!" Kat yells hyperactively.

"Don't we get anything to say in this?" Asks Reno and look them from the couch.

"NO!" Kat, Adrianna, Rick and James yells top of their lungs.

"Geez was just asking." Reno grumbles.

"Let us go in to the kitchen." James say to them. James, Kat, Rick and Adrianna walks out of the livingroom. Adrianna turns around and looks at them. "Oh, by the way, don't touch anything or kill each other. Got that?" They all nod, after she gave them a death-glare.

After Adrianna had gone to the kitchen, they started to discuss between them.

"I wonder who is going to be with who?" Tifa said out loud.

"Ya, I wonder that to." Cid said while smoking. Yuffie had started to poke Rufus, who still had not woken up yet.

In the kitchen.

"So who can take who?" Ask Rick, sits on the chair besides the table.

"Well, we can take Cloud, Vincent and Red." Adrianna says to them, James nods in agreement, while leaning on the wall.

Rick scratch back his head. "Well, I'm not sure who I should take , but I think I'm going to take Barret, Cid, Kadaj and Loz."

"I'm not taking girls in my house!" Kat shouted to Rick. All three of them blinks at her.

"Um.. Kat you are a girl." James point out. Kat glares at him. "So? I only want the guys in my house!"

"uh, ok, them I'm taking Tifa and Yuffie too." Rick says to them so that its not going to be a fight... again. Kat and James almost destroyed the house once.

"Ok, I'll take rest of them." Kat chipers happily. "More victimes to do pranks on." She mumbles and smirks evily.

They only shake their head, when James snaps his fingers. "Damn and I hoped that we could've had Sephiroth and Tifa."

"Nope, he/she is mine!" Kat and Rick answers him at the same time.

James rise his hands up. "Ok, ok, just stop doing that."

Adrianna shakes her head. "Let us us go and tell them. Its late."

They other looks at the clock on the wall and there stood 22.30. "Yeah, I agree with you there." Rick says to her.

"Oh, before we are going in to they others. Remember to take away their weapon, but the problem is also with Barret too."

Rick nods." Yeah, his arm/hand is a weapon, so how are we going to hide it."

"That you have to find out of youself, Rick!" Kat says to him. Rick sighs heavily, while the others laughing

They walked out of the kitchen and see that the FF7-gang is in a big discussion over something. Then Adrianna see that Rufus has finally waked up, she nugdes Kat and point at him.

"Hey, moneybag is awake!" Kat exclaimed and smiles brightly. Almost everyone, except Vincent he only smirks, laughs their head off, when they hear that. Rufus only fumed.

"Anyway, have decide who is going where." Adrianna start. "Cloud, Vincent and Red is going to be here." They nods.

"Kadaj, Loz, Barret, Cid, Yuffi and Tifa is coming with me." Rick tells them.

"Rest of you are coming with me!" Says Kat to them and gives them a evil smile.

"When you are going to their house give your weapons to Rick and Kat, those who can give them, and they are going to hide so others can't take." James explains to them.

"Oh we have to go to the mall tomorrow." Adrianna suddenly says to them. Her friends looks at her.

"Why?" Asks Rick.

"Because they can't use the cloths they have now and tomorrow is Saturday."

"So when are we going to meet then?" Asks Kat and smiles a crazy smile.

"What about 10 PM, they just have to borrow cloths from our parents so long." Adrianna says to them.

"If thats all they we are going. Bye!" Rick yells to them and Tifa, Yuffie, Kadaj, Barret, Cid and Loz walks out.

"Yup yup, we have to go! See ya!" Kat yells and waves to them. While her gang follow her.

Adrianna locks the door, sighs and looks at Vincent, Cloud and Red. "James you can tell them where they are going to sleep. OK?" James nods and Adrianna walks uo stairs. Jame looks at them.

"We have a guest room in this floor and two upstairs. Which do you want?"

"I'm taking here." Red says to James and James shows him where the room is. After that Cloud and vincent follows James upstairs.

Vincent takes the room which is beside Adrianna's bedroom and Cloud take the bedroom besides their parents bedroom. When they were going to go into their bedroom, Adrianna comes out from the bathroom, while wearing her night dress. Which reach down to her kness and its grey with a sleeping kitty on. Cloud and Vincent gets faint blush on their face and they almost run into their rooms.

James and Adrianna looks at their closed door with a confused exprassion on their face. They looks at each other and shrug. Adrianna walks into her room, lies down on her bed, takes the cover over her and falls asleep immidietly.

* * *

Me: I hope you readers liked this chapter!

Kat: I bet they did I was there!

Me:/sweatdrops/Anyway, Here is the pairings that maybe is going to happen not pretty sure yet. So I'm want to know who do you readers think they fit with (although I have plan the paring for Adrianna ;P)

AdriannaxCloud

AdriannaxVincent

KatxSephiroth

KatxYazoo

KatxRufus

Me: Those parings is based on the house the guys live in, but I don't know who I should pair James or Rick with.

Kat: Wasn't something more you were going to ask?

Me: Oh yes, I also need ideas for pranks Kat is going to do in the future chapters. That was all.

Me/Kat: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: The pairng have now been decide.

Kat: Oh? So who are I going to be with?

Me: The paring are KatxSephiroth and AdriannaxVincent.

Kat: WOOHOO I got Sephy!

Me:/sweatdrops/ Anyway, there is others paring I want to ask you readers about so please vote.

RyuuxTifa

RyuuxYuffie

RyuuxOC

(or no one)

JamesxTifa

JamesxYuffie

JamesxOC

(or no one)

Kat: Wooo me wanna choose!

Me: Forget it! Oh and thanks for the review

Kat: Yup! And AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own Final Fantasy 7, only Adrianna, Kat, Rick, James and Holden.

Me: I was actually planning to make this two chapter, but a friend of mine suggest that I make it one.

Kat: Start the story!

Me: Like she said.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_James and Adrianna looks at their closed door with a confused exprassion on their face. They looks at each other and shrug. Adrianna walks into her room, lies down on her bed, takes the cover over her and falls asleep immidietly._

Chapter 3

When Kat, Rufus, Rude, Yazoo and Sephiroth finally reach her house, Kat almost hit Reno's head with something. Because he have just complain over that they have to be with Sephiroth and Yazoo.

'I'm going tp prank him first!' Kat though evily. She wasn't the only one thought evil though about to hurt Reno, Rufus and Sephiroth glares at him, while Rude and Yazoo trying to ignoring him so much as possible.

Kat lock the dor and they walks in. She turns around and looks at them.

"Now rest of you give me your weapons." Kat said to them. Reno grumbles but give it to her when she glares at him. Yazoo and Rufus give them to her without protest. Spehiroth only glares at her, because she already have his weapon.

Kat see the glare from him and smiles. "Don't worry Sephy, I'm going to take good care over the sword."

"Don't call me that!" Sephiroth growls and glares at her.

Kat smirks. "And what, SEPHY? The threat I gave you is still there you know." And winks at him.

They other looks curiously at them and wonder what treath she was speaking about. Sephiroth only grumbles, while Kay smirks at him. Then she puts all weapons in the closet.

Kat stops in the hallway and ponder over where they was going to sleep. "Where should I put you?" She mumble to herself. "I know!" She runs to a bedroom close to the livingroom, she looks at the door and smirks.

"Hey Reno you can have this bedroom!" Kat yells to him. Reno comes up to her and when he was going to open up the door, Kat back away from him. Rufus and Rude rise a eyebrow and wonder what she was planning. Spehiroth and Yazzo could care less.

So when Reno open up the door a bucket with water hit his head. "AAAHHHHHH! CCCOOOOLLLLDDDD!!!!!" Reno yells and trying to take it off, but he can't, because the bucket is too small. Kat falls down on the floor and is laughing her head off, while Rude just shake his head, Rufus chuckle, Sephiroth and Yazoo smirks.

Kat rise up from the floor after finish to laugh. "So I'm going to show you rest of your rooms." Kat start to walk and stop in front another which was close to the kicthen. "Rude you can have this one."

Rude nods and walks in. No pranks in that room... yet. Kat turns around and looks at Rufus, Sephiroth and Yazoo, Reno still trying to take off the bucket from his head in the back ground. "Rest of you follow me." Kat says to them ans walks up in the stairs. They follows her. Yazoo's room was beside the bathroom, Sephiroth got a bedroom end of the corridor and Rufus beside the stairs.

Rufus walks in to his room and looks around suspicious around the room, but he can't see any prank at all. The room a singel bed, a table, two chair, a TV, one closet and a window. (A/N: Just use your imagination how the room looks like) Rufus takes his coat off and lie it on the chair, takes of his pants and shirt. when he was going to take off the bed sheet, he can't.

"What the hell?" Rufus mutters and bends so he can see that the bedsheet is glued. Rufus: o.o

Sametime with Sephiroth. He grumbles of he was going to take revenge on Kat and get back hie sword. He looks around the bedroom, which was end of the corridor. There was a double bed, a closet, a TV, table, two windows, three chairs and a closet. (A/N: Yet again use your imagination, but the room is bigger then the on Rufus has). He takes of his coat and boots, so when he was going to lie down on the bed he hears a sound which come from under the bed.

Sephiroth kneels down and look under the bed. He only see yellow eyes, suddenly it runs against him and land on his face. "What the hell?" Sephiroth says and take the creatures nek to see it better. Its a black cat with the yellow eyes.

"Meeeooww!" The cat looks at at, then suddenly the cat scratch on his face. Sephiroth let go of the cat and the cat runs out of the room.

Rufus and Sephiroth shouts same time. "KAT!!!"

Kat smirks and open up the door and let the cat come in. Kat lock it and look at the cat.

"Good job, Holden!"

"Meow!" Holden says happily. Kat takes Holden in her arms and lay down on the bed to get some sleep.

"Night." Kat says and yawn. Holden curls himself beside Kat. Both fell in a deep sleep.

With Rick he had to make sure no one in the groupe of people he had with him was going to attack people or each other for that sake. Rick almost runs up to his house. When they finally are in the house, he sighs relief. He turns around and looks at them.

"Right now that you are in my house you have to give me your weapons." Yuffie, Cid and Loz gives him their weapons without a single protest, even Kadaj, though he looked rather sourly about it. Rick looks at Barret and almost slap his head, if he could though.

"Damn, I forgot about that. How are we going to hide your weapom/arm or whatever it is?"

"How should I know?" Barret grumbles. "I never had problem like that before."

Rick sighs. "We just have to think about that next morning."

Rick show all the weapons in the closet. When he turns around he see that Yuffie is trying to steal something again.

"Yuffie! You aren't going to steal anything in this house, got that?!" Rick almost yells at her. Yuffie only pout. Tifa, Barret and Cid shakes their head. Kadaj ignoring everything, Loz was... "Where is Loz?" Tifa asks and looks around. Kadaj point to the livingroom. Rick: O.O He runs to the livingroom and see that he was going to touch a vase.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT VASE!"

Loz jump away from the vase. The others follows him and looks wide eyed at him.

"Why?" Loz whines,

"My mom is going to kill me if anything happen to that vase." Rick replied and remember what happen when he was 14.

**Flashback**

14 year old Rick thouch the vase, when his mom come in to the living room.

"DID YOU THOUCH THE VASE?!" His mom yells.

Rick jumps away from the vase and looks wide eyed at her. It almost looks like it was fire in the background. Rick nods weakly, for he knows that it was usless to lie to his mom.

"WELL, YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" His mon yells at him and turns around to leave.

"What?!" Rick yells. "It'a just a stupid vase!!"

His mom turns around and looks like the devil himself. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" His mom yells again "THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS!"

Rick shivers, while his mom goes out from the room.

**End Flashback**

Kadaj and Loz looks wide eyes at him. They other nods in understanding. "Anyway, I have two bedroom in the basement, one with single and the another one with two single bed, and two bedrooms upstair, one single and one with two single bed. So who will be with who?" Rick asks them. They looks thoughful till Yuffie jumps up and down.

"I take the bedroom in the basment with a single bed!" Yuffie tells them. Barret and Cid looks at each other and silent makes a agreement. "We are taking the bedroom in the basement with two single bed." Cid said to Rick, with out cursing. Rick just nods and looks at Tifa. "I'm taking the bedroom with single bed upstairs." Kadaj and Loz doesn't bother to say anything, because it was obvious were they was going to sleep.

Rick nods to them and turns around. "Ok, those who are going to sleep in the basement follow me." He open up a door and walks down to basement. Yuffie, Cid and Barret follow him. He open up the door and walks in.

"This was orginally an apartment just you know." Rick show them their bedroom. Barret and Cid decide to go to bed. When he showed Yuffie her room she start to jump up and down on the bed.

Rick hurry out of the room. 'Not to myself: Never give Yuffie sugar!' Rick thought for himself and walks up to they others. He see that Tifa, Kadaj and Loz is waiting for him. "Follow me." Rick just said to them. They walks up to the second floor. Kadaj and Loz room was beside Rick's bedroom and Tifa's bedroom was beside Kadaj and Loz's bedroom. Rick bedroom was end of the corridor.

Kadaj and Loz walks in their at once and close the door. Tifa wishes him good night and walks in to her own room. Rick yawns and walks into his room. He lies down on the bed and thought what they are going to do tomorrow. 'Let see buy clothes to FF7-gang, before that rob my parents closet for cloths and find a way to hide Barret's arm and make sure that they don't kill Kadaj or Loz.' Rick sighs and then fell asleep.

* * *

Me: I hope you liked the chapter! 

Kat:/laughs her head off/ I love those pranks.

Me: Duh, you made them! Also that Holden is your partner in crime.

Kat: I love my cat!/see Holden comes in, takes him in her arms and hugs him/

Me:/shakes her head/ Anyway, its probably going to take some time to get up with the next chapter since I have just started on school again and writting on a different story too. Oh can you readers give me an idea on how I'm going to hide Barret's gun/arm and Vincent's gauntlet/arm thingy? And futher more..

Me/Kat: Please Review!

Holden: Meow meow!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here is the chapter you have waiting for!

/Kat stands behind her with a whip in her hands/

Kat: Finally!

Me: I hope you are happy now.

Kat: Yup/laughing evilly/

Me:/mumble/ You are evil.

Kat: Why thank you!

Me:/roll eyes/ Anyway, the pairings to James and Rick hasn't been decide yet so here is the list.

RickxTifa

RickxYuffie

RickxOC

Or no one

JamesxTifa

JamesxYuffie

JamesxOC

Or no one

Me: Please vote this, because it's going to have much to say in future chapters in this story.

Kat: Hehe you bet. Can I please vote?

Me: No. Anyway, I don't own Final Fantasy 7, but I own Adrianna, Rick, James, Kat and Holden. Oh and thanks for those who review this story. It made me really happy. Oh also if you find gramma wrong in this story, then its my big brothers fault since he is correcting this.

/Holden comes into the room/

Holden: Meow?

Kat: Holden/take up Holden and hugs him/

Me: Anyway on with the story!

Holden: Meow meow meow!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_Kadaj and Loz walks into their room at once and closes the door. Tifa wish him good night and walks in to her own room. Rick yawn and goes in to his. He lies down on the bed and though what they are going to do tomorrow. 'Let see buy cloths to FF7-gang, before that robe my parents closet for cloths and find a way to hide Barret's arm and make sure that they don't kill Kadaj or Loz.' Rick sighs and them fell asleep._

Chapter 4

RING! RING! RING! Adrianna heard in her sleep. She takes the cover and drags it over her head, trying to keep the noise out. But sadly it didn't work. She groans and mutters under her breath how she is going to kill the alarm clock. She stands up from her bed and drags herself to the alarm clock that was on other side of the room.

Adrianna looks at the watch and wonder why in the hell she had to wake up so early. Then her tired mind remembers the FF7-gang. "Oh yeah, they came through the TV last evening." Adrianna mumbles.

She opens up her closet to take some clothes to wear. She then hurries to the bathroom, she takes a shower and afterwards hurries downstairs. She walks into the kitchen and she starts to look for something to eat.

"So whats for breakfast today?" Adrianna mumbles and doesn't hear the footsteps. "Aha! I'm taking cereal!" She says happily and takes the cereal. She turns around and jumps almost five feet in the air when she see's that Red is behind her.

"Oh I didn't hear you." Adrianna says to him, after she had calmed down.

"I noticed." Red replies and sits down besides the table. (A/N: Or something like that).

"Do you want something to eat?" Adrianna asks him. He tells her what he wants and she gets it for him. After that she starts to eat her own breakfast. Then Vincent comes in.

"Good morning, Vincent!" Adrianna says happily to Vincent. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Vincent tells her what she wants and she gets it for him. Vincent looks at her and thinks. 'She is beautiful in her own ways… Wait an minute I can't think like that!'

'**Why not Valentine? She is beautiful.**' Chaos replies.

'Why don't you just leave?' Vincent asks him annoyed.

'**Can't do that. You want to know why? I'm stuck in your head!**' Chaos taunts him.

Vincent just groans mentally and rubs his forehead. Red looks at him with an amused expression on his face, but smirks when he looks at Adrianna, then at Vincent.

'Hmm seems like Vincent likes someone.' Red smirks and just continues to eat his breakfast.

Adrianna gives Vincent his breakfast and continues on her own, unknown to her the looks on Vincent and Red faces. After she is finished, she cleans up after herself.

"I'm going to wake up Cloud and James." She tells them. They nod. She hurries up when she notices that the time was 07:30. She walks up to her brothers bedroom door and knocks on it, when she just hears that he just continues to sleep. She then prepares to yell.

"BRO! WAKE UP OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR CLOTHES PINK!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" James yells and opens up the door. Adrianna grins at him. "Glad you are awake. Come on we are going to the mall today!"

He stares at her blankly, then he remembers it. "Oh yeah, the FF7-gang." He just says.

"Yup! So hurry up so we can get going." Adrianna says to him happily and skips to Cloud's room.

James just stares after her and shakes his head. 'Why do I get a feeling that something bad is going to happen today?' James sighs heavily, grabs some clothes and goes onto the bathroom.

Adrianna knocks the door and Cloud opens up the door. He rises an eyebrow at her.

"Morning, Cloud." She says happily to him.

"Morning, why did you yell at your brother?" Cloud asks her and starts to walk down. Adrianna follows him.

"When he's sleeping like that then it's the only way to wake him up." She tells him and grins evilly. Cloud just shakes his head. She shows him were the kitchen is and walks into the livingroom where Vincent and Red were. Adrianna sits down beside Vincent.

James walks to the kitchen and passes the livingroom when he see that Vincent takes side ways glance at his sister. He just rises an eyebrow. 'Interesting.' He just thought and walks into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

After he and Cloud was finished, they walked into the livingroom and see that Vincent, Red and Adrianna were watching on TV. James sits down on the chair and Cloud just leans on the wall.

"Addey, everyone is here now." James says calmly to her. Adrianna turns away from the TV and lowers the volume.

"Right. Is your weapons in your rooms?" Adrianna asks first. Cloud and Vincent nods, Red just rises an eyebrow at her and flickers his tail.

"Good!" Adrianna reply and points at Cloud and Vincent. "Now you have to change clothes."

"Why?" Cloud asks her.

"One, your clothes aren't normal around here." Adrianna says to them.

"Two, you risk that fangirls and fanBOYS is going to be after you." James tells them.

Vincent rises an eyebrow at James. "How dangerous can a fangirl or a fanboy be?"

Adrianna eyes gets an evil glint in them. "We can show you."

"Really?" Cloud asks, just look at them and don't believe the treat.

"Ready, Adrianna?" James asks and looks at Cloud. She nods. "GO!"

"CLOUD-Y!!" Adrianna yells and jumps on Cloud. Shows him how a fangirl can be. (A/N: You readers can well imagine what a fangirl can do? You do? Good. Back to the story)

"AAAAAHHHHHH! HELP!" Cloud yells trying to get away from Adrianna. Red looks amused at them, but chuckles lightly. James fell down from the chair rolling around on the floor while laughing his head off. Vincent just looks at them, for some reason he felt jealous.

'**Of course you are jealous. You like that girl!**' Chaos practically yells at him.

'I'm not jealous! Also I just met her for the first time last evening.' Vincent arguing back to Chaos.

'**So? Have you never heard love first sight?**' Chaos just asks him.

Vincent just ignores him and see the result what a fangirl can do. Not a pretty sight.

"We get you point, but what about Red?" Vincent asks "and my left hand?" He shows gauntlet.

"Yeah about that-" James stops when he hears Cloud cries for help again. He turns around and looks at them. "SIS! STOP BOTHERING CLOUD! THEY GOT THE POINT!" He yells at Adrianna so that she heard him.

Adrianna stops and stands up. Leave a twitching Cloud on the floor. "Ok!" She just says happily.

"What are we going to do about Red?" James asks her.

Adrianna scratch back of her head. "Well… I'm not sure to say it truthfully, but I think we should Red just be here till we think something else. It's that ok for you, Red?" Adrianna asks him.

Red shrugs or what it could look like a shrug. "Its ok."

"When it comes to the clothes I think Cloud can borrow from you and Vincent from dad." Adrianna tells him. The others looks at her with a surprised looks on their face. Adrianna just roll her eyes at them.

"Come on. We don't have time to this." She starts to push them out from the livingroom to the stairs. "Bro, go and help them. And I'm going to be down here with Red as a company."

Vincent and Cloud follow James, while Cloud just grumbles to himself about fangirls. James shows Vincent first to their parent bedroom and James almost had to drag Cloud after since he still grumbles to himself. James finds a black T-shirt and black pants to Cloud, he gives it to him. Cloud walks out to his bedroom to change, Vincent did the same.

James leans on the wall, while waiting for them. When they was finishes they follow him down. They walk into the livingroom again and they see that Adrianna and Red see a documentary about something.

"Adrianna we are ready to go." James says to her. She looks over shoulder and almost drools over the sight of Vincent. He wears black pants and red T-shirt. 'Hot…' Adrianna thinks. Starts to blush, Vincent see this and wonder what is wrong with her.

Adrianna gives the remote to Red, she had show him which button he shall push, before they came down. James, Cloud and Vincent start to walk out, after James gives a coat to Vincent so he can hide his gauntlet and Adrianna hurries after them.

James opens up the garage door. There is two cars, a red Ferrari and a dark blue Volvo. James goes into the driver seat in the blue volvo and Cloud and Vincent decide to take the backseat. James driver the car outside and wait till Adrianna had close the garage door and gets in to the car. It was silent all the way to the mall, when they reach the parking lot. Adrianna and James see that rest of the gang hasn't coming yet. They decide to go outside and wait instead to sit in the car.

"Hm I wonder who is going to drive Kat's car?" Adrianna muses to herself out loud. James looks wide eyed at her and shivers. He remembers what happened last time Kat had driving lesson, because he was teaching her.

Vincent and Cloud looks at them but just shrugs. Then they hear some screech sound of a car, they looks at each other then at the exit of the parking lot. There it came a car on full speed towards them.

Cloud, Vincent, James and Adrianna: O.O They run away before the car crash right into them. Adrianna had to jump, because the car was right behind her and lands on Vincent, so they crash right on the ground. Adrianna was on top of him, both blushes. Inside in Vincent head Chaos was cheering over this. Adrianna hurries to crawl away from him and turns around to see Kat and the gang. It was Kat who walks out from the driving seat.

Rufus, Yazoo and Rude look like they wanted kiss the ground because they were still alive. Sephiroth just glares at Kat and mumbles to himself that she's not going to drive the car next time. Reno just grins like he loved this wild driving.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE LICENSE TO DRIVE THE CAR?!" James yells at Kat. Kat just grins at point at the gang. James glares at them. "ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE DRIVING LICENSE YET!" He snaps at them. They look wide eyed at him and then at Kat, were smiling innocently at them.

Adrianna sighs and accept Vincent helps to get up from the floor. She walks up to Kat.

"How did you convince them to let you drive?" Adrianna asks her.

Kat just shrugs. "They believed that I could drive or something." Kat tells her. Adrianna shake her head and sigh.

"Anyway, how was your morning with them?" Adrianna asks.

"Well…" Kat says and starts to tell how it was.

**Flashback**

Kat had waked up with Holden beside her, when she heard her alarm clock. She stands up from her bed and change cloths. Holden had woken up same as Kat and walks up the bedroom door.

Kat walked out from the room and decide to wake up the gang, because she didn't want to do later. Out of now where she grab a megaphone. "WAKE UP LAZY PEOPLE IT'S A NEW DAY!" She yells. Holden runs down stair when he saw the megaphone. Downstairs she heard something crash and a lot of cursing from several bedrooms. She grins and hurries to the bathroom.

She is finish after 5 minutes and runs downstairs. Kat gives Holden his catfood and starts to eat her own breakfast, when a tired Reno, pissed Sephiroth, grumbling Rufus, Rude and Yazoo comes in. Rufus glares at her, while Sephiroth glares at Holden, who looks innocently at Sephiroth with his cute kitty eyes. (A/N: He still has the wound from Holden) She just grins innocently at them.

"Just grab something to eat." Kat tells them. They do as she says, though Sephiroth's mood wasn't better. After they were finishes, she told them that they have to wear other clothes then they already have. Rufus asks her why. Kat just told them about fangirls and fanboys what they could do, especially those who was crazy.

They looked like this: O.o

She then showed them her parent bedroom, says to them that they have to hurry up and change so that they are right on time to meet rest of the gang. Sephiroth were first out and Kat almost drool the sight of him. 'Holy shit he is HOT!' Kat thought. Sephiroth was wearing black T-shirt and black jeans. Then rest of the gang came. Rufus was wearing white T-shirt and pants, Reno blue, Rufus too and Yazoo was wearing black T-shirt and grey-blue jeans.

Kat nods, but she looks mostly at Sephiroth. "Ok then off we go!" Kat says and start to walk out. Outside there was a red and a white car. (A/N: Its a 1956 MERCURY CUSTOM STATION WAGON, here is the adress so you can look at the car, http:// www dot dealsonwheels dot com/search/detail dot aspx?id 000809-200609-000004)

"You drive the car, since we don't know the way around here." Rufus said to her. Kat was dancing inside her head. 'YES! Someone finally let me drive the car! This is going to be fun! Bwahahaha.'

"Ok!" Kat says to them and hurries to the driving seat. 'Why do I get a bad feeling?' Rufus asks to himself. Unknown to him that the rest of the gang was feeling the same except Reno. When everyone was in the car. Kat drove the car in full speed. The others were so scared that they held on something aside from Reno and Sephiroth, who was just grumbling as usual. Kat just grins all the way to the mall.

**End Flashback**

Adrianna shake her head. "I doubt they are going to let you drive the car back home, Kat."

"So? It was fun though." Kat tells her. When they turns around they see an angry Sephiroth, Rufus, Rude and Yazoo glares at Kat.

"Why in the 7 hells didn't you tell us that you didn't have the driving license?!" Sephiroth yells at her angrily. Kat just grins at him."You didn't ask."

Adrianna just sighs. Vincent and Cloud looks at them and thanks whatever kind of God was in this world that it was James who drove them to the mall and not Kat. James glares at her and mumbles that he should get paid to be her driving teacher.

Then they hear another car and turns around. This was a black car and driving normal speed, it parks beside James car. Out of the driving seat sit Tifa and Rick beside her.

"Hey guys!" Rick says to them and gets out of the car. He was going to say something, but shut up when he gets glares from Sephiroth, Rufus, Rude, Yazoo and James.

"Uh… what did I miss?" Rick asks, they others had gone out of the car and looks at them with a confused expression on their face.

"Kat drove the car." Cloud says to them. Rick: O.o

"Who was crazy enough to let her do that?!" He asks them. Adrianna explains Rick why Kat had drove the car.

"So how have it been with you this morning?" Kat asks Rick.

Rick sighs heavily and starts to tell them.

**Flashback**

Rick woke up right away way when he heard the alarm clock and start to change clothes. He hurries down to the kitchen get something to eat, also that he could hide the sugar so that Yuffie can't find it, before he waked up rest of the gang. Then he decides to wake up Yuffie, Barret and Cid first. Since they was in the apartment downstairs.

Rick hurries down stairs and knock on their bedroom doors and yells to them that they have to wake up. He heard lot of cursing from Cid and Barrets bedroom and someone crash down in Yuffie's bedroom. After that Rick runs up to the second floor, were Tifa, Kadaj and Loz sleeping. He knocks their bedroom door and yells to them that it was time to wake up.

Then he runs down again, because he heard that Kadaj was cursing loudly that he could swear that China heard him. He walks into the livingroom and watch TV. He heard that the gang was coming in. Rick turns around and saw Tifa, Kadaj and Loz.

"Morning!" Rick greets them. Kadaj glares at him.

"Morning, Rick." Said Tifa to him. "Why did you wake me up!" Loz whined. "I dreamed about fluffy bunny!"

Tifa/Rick: O.o

Kadaj: -.-;;

"I'll pretend that I just didn't hear that." Said Rick and look scared. Tifa nod and hurries to the kitchen. Kadaj sighed, mumbled that Loz is hopeless while he and Loz follow after Tifa to the kitchen. Then he heard somone cursing and someone whine that it was too early to wake up.

He saw Cid, Barret and Yuffie, he just pointed the way to the kitchen. They hurry up when they smelled the food.

Rick sighs and looked at the ceiling. 'How in the world I am going to survive this?' Rick sighed again, then he got an idea. 'Hmm maybe going to work, but I have to ask Addey, Kat and James first about it.'

He started to watch TV and looked at the news. After 30 minute they was finished with the breakfast. He, like Kat, James and Adrianna, told them why they have to change clothes and about the fangirls and fanboys. Yuffie and Tifa looked at him with a scared expression on their face, Cid and Barret looked like they want to hide, Kadaj and Loz… well, they really don't know what a fangirl/boy is.

Rick said to them that Tifa and Yuffie could change clothes first then rest of the guys after ward. When they was finished, Rick almost whistle. Tifa wear a white top and black shorts and Yufiie is wearing a green top and a small shorts. 'Wow I didn't know mom had clothes like that!' Rick thought amazed.

Then the rest of the guys change. Cid in a blue T-shirt and brown-green jeans, Barret brown pants and a white top, Kadaj had black T-shirt and black jeans, Loz had black top and black pants. 'Where did dad get clothes like that?' Rick thought confused.

"Are you ready to leave then?" asked Rick them, they nod. Rick go to the clothes door and find some gloves to Barret. "Here Barret." Gives them to him. "That way you can hide your arm." Barret nod.

Rick open up the front door but stop and turns around. "By the way, who of you can drive a car?" Asked Rick them.

"I can drive." Said Tifa softly to him. Rick gives her the car key. They go into the black car (A/N: Uh let say its a BMW or something, also it fits for seven persons) and drives to the mall.

**End Flashback**

"It looks like Kat was the only one with the most crazy morning." Adrianna says after Rick finished talking.

Kat pouts. "Not true. The reason why it wasn't crazy with him was that he hid the sugar from Yuffie."

Adrianna and Rick just laughs. The others join them. Adrianna looks over the gang. "Well since everyone is here, we should start this."

Rick nods. "Yeah, but how are we going to do it when we are so many?" Rick asks.

"How about we split in groups?" Tifa suggests to them. James, Cloud, Vincent, Rufus, Yazoo and Rude nods in agreement.

"That is a good idea, then we'll probably finish faster." James says.

"How about this... I and Adrianna take care of Tifa, Yuffie and you," Kat points at James," and Rick takes care of the guys."

Rick shrugs. "Why not." They others agree and they starts to walk into the mall.

On an unknown place a man looks at the monitors. "So it has begun." The man whispers. It shows James, Rick, Adrianna, Kat and the FF7-gang walking to the mall.

"Let the game begin!" The man says and looks out of the window.

* * *

Me: There happy? 

Kat: Who was that man?

Me:/grins/ Not going to tell you.

Kat: Awww.

Me: By the way can you readers guess what idea Rick got in this chapter?

Kat:/jumps up and down/ I know! I know!

Me:/claps a hand over Kat's mouth/ Hush it's a secrets. Anyway, I'm going to have out the next chapter so fast as I can, but first I have to write another chapter to my other story, One Girl, Two Bitbeasts. Also I have to read to tests I'm going to have next week. So Please Review!

Kat: Hmff muf!

Holden:/shows the readers a cute cat face/ Meow moew!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: We have got one vote for RickxTifa and YuffiexRick paring.

Kat: Wow someone finally vote.

Me: Yeah, anyway I'm not going to write yaoi paring, so you readers now. Here is the result so far:

RickxTifa 1

RickxYuffie 1

RickxOC 0

Or no one 0

JamesxTifa 0

JamesxYuffie 0

JamesxOC 0

Or no one 0

Kat: Come one people vote!

Me: What she said. By the way for those people who call Adrianna and Kat Mary Sue. None of them are perfect or anything that way, when one of the reviews comment on this I re-read the chapter again and saw that I had forgot to write something down. So that was my bad and don't worry I don't look does review as flame or anything.

Kat:/pouts/ Dammit I want to grill hot dog.

Me:/rise an eyebrow/ Whatever. I don't own FF7, but I own Adrianna, James, Kat, Rick, Holden and the man in this story. Also I want to give a thanks to a friend of mine, who were correting this chapter for me.

Kat: On with the story!

Holden: Meow meow!

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Ok, Addey, Tifa, Yuffie and me are going to H&M!" Kat said to the guys. James looks wide eye at the girls.

"You are going to leave them with us?" James asks them, he didn't listen when Tifa suggested that they should split up.

"Come on, bro, you can sure manage it. It's just clothes." Adrianna teased her brother. He just glared at her and mutters that clothes shopping were evil. The FF7-gang just looks confused at them. Rick sees this and shakes his head. "You really don't want know." Rufus, Rude, Yazoo, Cloud and Vincent just rise an eyebrow over this.

Kat claps her hands. "Ok, children!" Several glares at her. "Let us meet here let say… 13.00. Ok?"

Rick shrugs. "Sure." Start to lead the guys away, while James still mutters. (A/N: They walk into a random guy clothes store. I don't know any names.) Tifa and Yuffie wait for Kat and Adrianna to lead the way to the clothes store.

"Let us go then!" Kat say brightly and skips to H&M, they just follow her.

With the guys there were some trouble. Rick sighed hopelessly and wondered if God hates him. First he had to drag James to the shop, then it was about Barret and Vincent arm-thingy, after that it was the silverhead trio. He had to ask Sephiroth for help and told if he didn't help him then he were going to tell Kat about it.

Rick didn't have any trouble with the rest of the gang, except for Reno (they had to tell him what clothes he didn't were aloud to buy). They finally decide to say that Barret and Vincent had been in war and lost their arm or something like that. James had stop muttering about evil clothes and helps the guys. Rick decides that he and James could pay half.

"Yo, could you get me the blue top or something?" Reno shouts to James from behind the curtains. James then walks to the clothes Reno was talking about. When he reach to take it a bunch of clothes falls down on him, so he hit the floor. "See! These clothes are evil!!" James muffled shout came from under the clothes. Vincent, Barret and Cid who saw this were laughing their head off, well Vincent just chuckled.

Loz pokes some clothes and after few more pokes the clothes fell down on other side were Kadaj and Rufus stand. They look up right on time to see the clothes fall down on them. Before they had time to react, they also hit the floor with their face down.

"Why do I get a feeling that I'm agreeing with James." Rufus muffled voice says to Kadaj. "Hn." Kadaj answer. Loz blink. "Were did the clothes go?"

After two hours they were finished to buy everything they need without more accident. They walk to the meeting place. Rick looks at his watch and see its 12.55.

With the girls, they didn't have any accident at all like the guys. "You know what your are looking for so just get going." Adrianna said to them. Tifa and Yuffie nods. Yuffie jumped up and down to see what clothes she wants. Adrianna and Kat helped them when they asked , Kat decided to make a bet about what accident or who were going to make trouble with the boys.

Tifa and Adrianna shrugs, while Yuffie nods eagerly. "I bet that Sephiroth makes trouble." Tifa said.

"I bet that Vincent will have an accident." Yuffie says.

"Hmm I bet that James gets a bunch with clothes on him." Adrianna says.

"I bet that Cid and Barret will get in trouble and kicked out of the shop." Kat says.

"But what happens with those who lose their bet?" Yuffie asks curious. Kat bit her lip and the get an idea.

"How about this, if Tifa lose she has to kiss Cloud in front everyone." Kat suggested, Tifa blushed 20 shades of red. "And Yuffie has to kiss Rufus." Yuffie looks at her with wide eyes and her jaw drops down on the floor.

"Then Kat you have to french kiss Sephiroth,and you have to do it in front everyone too." Adrianna say devilishly. Tifa and Yuffie looks wide eye at them, while Kat blush 50 shades of red.

"Then you," Kat points at Adrianna, "also have to french kiss Vincent and you too have to in front everyone." Now it was Adrianna's turn to blush 50 shades of red. Tifa smirked, she had a feeling that Adrianna liked Vincent and Kat liked Sephiroth. Yuffie looks back and forth of them and don't get it at all.

"It's a deal then?" Kat asks them.

"Deal!" They chorus. They hurried up to find the rest of the clothes and Kat decides to pay the clothes, they hurried to the meeting place, because they really want to know who were going to lose the bet.

When they reached the meeting place they see that the guys weren't there yet. Adrianna looked at the watch and saw that it was 12.50. 5 minutes later the guys came.

"Well, how did it go?" Adrianna eagerly asks them. Rick told them what happened and Rufus tells about the accident he and Kadaj had been in. Adrianna looks smugly at Tifa, Yuffie and Kat, who where gaping over that they lost the bet.

"Well what are you three waiting for?" Adrianna asks them. They all three were tomato red on their face, while the guy's just looks confused at them.

Tifa hurried up to Cloud and kissed him, Rick suddenly felt jealous. Yuffie did the same with Rufus, but what really pulled them over the edge were that Kat french kissed Sephiroth after she draged him down to her height.

Everyone else, except Adrianna: O.o

Tifa and Yuffie stopped right on time to see Kat still french kissing Sephiroth. Cloud and Rufus also sees it too. When Kat finally stops, you could see that Sephiroth were in shock.

Cloud/Rufus: O.O

Tifa/Yuffie: o.o 'I can't believe she really did that!' They think.

Inside of Sephiroths head, there were inner conflict.

'Why in the 7 hell did she kiss me?!'

'_Maybe because she likes you?_'

'Who the hell are you?'

'_Your conscience, dumbass_.'

'How dare you call me that?! I'm going to kill you!'

'_You can't do that,because I'm you!_ _Anyway, that wasn't the point._'

Sephiroth mentally rise an eyebrow. 'And the point was?'

'_That the girl likes you! Geez and you supposed to be smart._'

'Grrr! If you don't disappear soon then I going to-'

'_Geez I'm going, but this is not the last time you are going to hear from me._'

Sephiroth snaps out of the shock and register that Kat had stop kissing him. He only looks at her. He trying to say something but don't get a word out.

Kat, Yuffie and Tifa run up to Adrianna. "Just wait next time we are going to win!" Yuffie exclaims to Adrianna who just smirks at them. The guys were just confused and wonder what in the world they were talking about.

"But didn't you enjoy it?" Adrianna asks the innocently. Tifa and Yuffie just mutters something, while Kat just blush.

'Can't believe I lost…But then again I got to kiss Sephy.' Kat thought and smiled dreamily, she feel someone stares at her and turns around to see that Sephiroth looks at her with a look on his face that she can't read.

"What?"

"Hn nothing." Sephiroth says.

"What the hell was that about?" James asked the girls. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo jaws were almost down to the floor in shock, Rude and Reno looked back and forth between Yuffie and Rufus.

"Yeah why did Tifa, Yuffie and Kat kiss Cloud, Rufus and Sephiroth?" Barret asked and had a weird expression on his face.

"None of your business!" Tifa and Yuffie yelled at him. Kat looks at Adrianna making plans how do get back her… though she didn't have anything against that she lost.

Rick looks at them then he suddenly guessed why they kissed Cloud, Rufus and Sephiroth. "Did you three lose a bet and then you had to kiss them in front everyone?" He asked them slyly. Tifa, Yuffie and Kat blushed again, while Adrianna smirks evilly. "Yup!"

The guys except James and Rick: O.o

"And who did you have to kiss if you lost Addey?" Rick slyly asks Adrianna though he knows whom.

This time it was Adrianna who blush. "Um…" She mutters the rest of the sentence so they didn't hear her.

"What, can you repeat that?" James taunts, he also know who it was. Rest of the guys was totally clueless what they were talking about except for Kat and Tifa.

"Do you guys want something to eat? I pay!" Adrianna hurriely(sp?) says and starts to walk away.

"I think its best that we don't ask." Rude says to the guys. They others just shrug while the girls grins evilly and follow Adrianna. They decide to eat pizza much to Kat and Reno delight.

Reno, Rick and Cid sits against the wall, while James, Yuffie and Rude sits other side, the next table were Cloud, Tifa and Kadaj, while other side were Sephiroth, Kat and Yazoo. The next tables were Adrianna, Vincent, Rufus, while other side were Loz and Barret. (A/N: I'm actually confused over this too. To many people dammit! Kat: Hey the story is still going! Me: Oh sorry!)

While they waited for the pizza, Rick decided to tell Adrianna, Kat and James about his idea.

"Hey guys I got idea what we can do with the gang while we are on school."

James looks at him from the other side of the table. "You do?"

Rick nods and takes out a newspaper. Yazoo rises an eyebrow when he saw this. "Where did you get that newspaper?"

"I bought it before we walked in here." Rick replied. "Anyway, I were thinking about that they could get a job some of them and maybe Yuffie, Kadaj and Yazoo could go to school."

Adrianna, James and Kat look at him. "I can go for the job part but they," James points at Yuffie, Kadaj and Yazoo," go to school? How are the teacher going to survive that?"

Rick shrugs. "They survive." Adrianna just shaked her head, while Kat grins.

"But what jobs to you actually think about?" Cloud asks Rick.

Rick open up the newspaper. "Let see what they have." He looks through it, while Cid and Reno looks over his shoulder but suddenly he stops and just looks wide eyes at the newspaper.

"What wrong?" Tifa asks him concern.

"There are six jobs on one place but this is really weird." Rick tells them.

Rufus rise an eyebrow. "What is weird?"

"Well… those six job are teachers, but the weird thing is that it is in our school."

Adrianna and Kat eyes widen. "Serious? But there wasn't any teacher who were going to stop working there." Adrianna tells them.

"That is really weird." Rufus says and frowns. Sephiroth and Vincent frowns over this also.

"What kind teacher jobs is it?" Yuffie asks Rick.

"Hmm lets see… They need teachers for P.E., History, Cooking, English, Math, Litterateur and Computer classes."

They all ponder who were going to take those jobs. "I can take the P.E." Cloud tells them. Adrianna, Rick and Kat hit their heads on the table and groans. Cloud grins evilly at them.

'I bet we are going to get him as the P.E. teacher anyway.' Kat thinks.

'Oh dear God we are going to die!' Adrianna thinks.

'Ok, please Kat don't do pranks on Cloud!' Rick prays.

"Hmmm I take the Cooking class." Rude says. Everyone stares at him. "You can cook?" Kat asks him. Rude nods. "I didn't know that, yo." Reno mutters. "And he is my partner."

'This is going to get interesting.' Adrianna thinks.

'Of course you didn't know you are a idiot.' Kat thinks

"I take the math class." Rufus says. They nod. "I take the English class then." Tifa says to them. Barret looks at her. "Didn't know you were into language." Tifa just shrugs. "I take the computer class, since it is something I know." Cid says, whom really want to smoke.

'We are going to make a computer instead.' Rick groans mentally.

'I hope I'm going to understand what he saying in the class then.' Adrianna want to hit her head on the table again.

'Hehe this is going to be fun.' Kat laughing mentally.

"Then there is only History and Litterateur classes again." Kat stated. Sephiroth mutters something. Kat looks at him. "Did you say something, Sephy?" Sephiroth glared at her. "I'm taking the History class."

Everyone, even the silverhead trio: O.O Their jaws almost drops down to the floor. "H-he is taking a teacher job." Cloud said in shock. Sephiroth rolls his eyes and mutters that some people were idiots.

"But who are going to take the last class?" James asks them after come over the shock. "I can take it." Vincent tells them, they nod. Adrianna blush, because she remember that she were going to have that class when the school begins.

"Well since this is clear up what about that Yuffie, Kadaj and Yazoo go to school?" Rick asks them.

"They are going." Tifa says firmly. "Whhyyy?" Yuffie whines. "I don't want to!!"

"Hn me neither." Kadaj says and folds his arms. Yazoo ponders. "I want to." He says softly.

"You are going that its." Tifa glares at Yuffie and Kadaj, whom shiver under the glare. Both of them swears that it was flames in the background. Sephiroth only look amused at this, Loz… well he doesn't care since he wasn't going to school at all, lucky guy.

Adrianna and Kat look at each other. "This is going to be interesting year." Adrianna says to Kat. She nods in agreement.

"What is going to be interesting?" Vincent asks her softly. Adrianna just shake her head. "Just wait and see."

Then the pizza finally comes and they start to eat, while Rick, Adrianna, James and Kat tells them about the classes. Unknown to them that someone were still watching them.

"Hmm have to make sure that they get the jobs." The same man says. "This is going to get interesting." He says and chuckles. He looks at the monitor and sees that the gang is enjoying them self. "Enjoy this peace, because soon your powers is going to awake… The powers of the Four Chosen."

* * *

Kat: Who the hell is that guy? 

Me:/sighs/ For the last time I aren't going to tell you.

Kat: Why?

Me: Because I say so. Anyway what do you readers thinks about the job the FF7-gang decide to take? And what do you think is going to happen in the class when they begin?

Kat:/mumbles/You are evil!

Me:/smiles/ I know. Please Review!

Holden:/shows the cute kitty face to the readers/ Meow moew!


	6. Important Author Note

Important Author Note

Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry that this isn't the chapter you have waited for, but I must ask you for help.

I have decided to make two Summons to Adrianna, Kat, James and Rick. So I want you readers to decied if I should created them or I should use figures from others game and anime. Here is the list:

Two Summons, which I creates. (that will take some time)

Two Summons, from Game or Anime. (Like Youko Kurama, Hiei, Kratos, Raine etc.)

Or

One Summon, from Anime or Game and One Summon, which I creates.

You can decide which Summon should be with which. Also if you readers want to create a Summons instead then that is ok too.

Name:

Race: (Phenoix, dragon etc. You know the usual)

Genre:

Personality: (Since Summmons are going to speak with them often)

Looks: (How they looks like)

Power: (Attacks and other specialty it have)

Summoner: (Who is going to have the Summon in the story)

Also for those who hasn't vote yet for the parings please vote now since this is the last chance.

RickxYuffie 1

RickxTifa 2

RickxOC 0

Or no one 0

JamesxYuffie 1

JamesxTifa 0

JamesxOC 0

Or no one 0

Oh and last message is that it maybe going to take sometime to have out the next chapter since I didn't have a chance to write over 2 weeks and that I'm going to have a lot of test in school soon. Though all of this happening I shall try my best to get finish with the next chapter.

Also I want at least 6 Reviews!! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Here is the chapter you readers have been waiting for.

Kat: Took you long enough.

Me: Not my fault that I had Ina exam and I had deliver History papers too.

Kat: Geez a lot to do uh?

Me: Yes. Also the parings have been decide JamesxYuffie and RickxTifa. I also want to thank one of reviews about the Summon Skyheart made. It fit perfectly to James, reason way you get know later on in the story. Let starts the chapter.

Holden: Meow meow!

* * *

_Last Chapter _

_"Hmm have to make sure that they get the jobs." The same man says. "This is going to get interesting." He says and chuckles. He looks at the monitor and sees that the gang is enjoying them self. "Enjoy this peace, because soon your powers is going to awake… The powers of the Four Chosen."_

Chapter 6

"What is the time?" James asks them.

Rick look at his watch. "It's 16.30. Why do you ask?"

"Its time to leave." James answers. "We have to write some papers and send it to school." They others nod, but Yuffie and Kat didn't want to leave yet.

"But I want look more." Yuffie whines and pouts.

"Yeah! I want to do more shopping." Kat says sadly.

Rude rises an eyebrow. "You haven't bought anything."

Kat glares at him. "So? What is the point?"

Reno sighs and lays his arm over Reno's shoulder. "Don't bother, man, you can't speak logic to a woman."

Tifa, Adrianna, Yuffie and Kat glares at Reno. "What was that?" They chorus angrily.

Reno turns slowly around and sees that they were very pissed. He gulps and wonders why he didn't just shut up.

"Who want to beat him up?" Adrianna asks the girls evilly. They all crack their knuckles and slowly surrounds him. Rude luckily managed to get away. Reno decided that it will be really smart to run away if he valued his life, but Yuffie blocked his path. They all smirked evilly at him and started to beat him up.

The guys: O.o, though Sephiroth, Yazoo and Kadaj smirked. "Note to myself: Be careful what you say when you are near the girls." Some of them mumble.

"Um… shouldn't we save him?" Loz asks dumbly. They other look at each other and chorus. "NO!"

"Plus he deserved this." Cloud stated. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo look at Cloud. "Why?"

"Just let say that something you never should say in front a women." Vincent said to them. Rufus and Cloud nodded in agreement. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo look at each other and just shrugged.

30 minutes later the girls were finished. Reno lies unconscious on the floor. (A/N: If this had been anime then he would have swirls in his eyes.) The girls look at the guys.

"Was it anything else you guys want to say?" Kat asks them with venom in her voice, the guys shake their head, expect Sephiroth. They almost could swear there were flames in the background.

"And they say that women are weak." Barret mumble to Cid.

"Well then shall we leave?" James asks them, they all nodded though Yuffie and Kat sighs sadly. Rude grab Reno and dragged him. Yuffie mutters to Kat and Adrianna. "He is a idiot."

"Can I at least drive?" Kat asks hopefully. "NO!!!!" Her group yells. Kat's head lowers in defeat. Adrianna and Rick laugh, since they know that Kat love to drive her car.

James sighs. "Come on we have to leave." Adrianna wave goodbye to they others and she, Cloud and Vincent walks on to the car and James drive them home.

"Ok let us go." Rick calls and Tifa starts the car after made sure everyone is in the car. Then they also drove off. Rufus took the key and stated that he was going to drive the car. Kat pouted.

'She looks cu- WTF! Ghaa can't think like this!' Sephiroth scold himself.

'_Aha you think she looks cute!_'

'YOU again!'

'_Duh I told you that I was going to come back moron!_'

'What did you call me?!'

'_Moron. Shut up and listen you like that girl and you know it._'

'I-do-not-like-Kat!'

'_Yes you do and you even said her name. Have you ever-heard love first sight?_'

'And I should care way?'

'_Because that was love first sight moron. Geez I suppose you don't know since you have never have loved a female before._'

'How the hell did you know?' Sephiroth yells mentally.

'_I told you already, I'm your conscience! I speak with you later before they think that you are sick._'

'What the-'

"Hey Sephy we are leaving!" Kat yells, looks into his eyes and see that they were glazed. 'What's wrong with him?' Kat's thinks and wave a hand in front Sephiroth's face, then suddenly he grab her hand and like usual he glares at her.

"What?!" He snaps at her. Kat just rise a eyebrow at him. "I said we are leaving. What wrong with you?"

"Hn, its nothing." Sephiroth answered and let go of her hand. Rufus looks at him. 'Hmm why do I get a feeling that I know what is wrong with him. I have to find out what it is.' Rufus starts to make plans how he is going to find out what is wrong with Sephiroth.

Then they finally can leave though Reno hadn't awoken yet, so Rude had just threw him in the car. Kat and Yazoo snickers over this, Sephiroth just ignoring them.

Kat starts to make new pranks plan. 'Hmm what should I do? Holden and I took care of Reno, Sephiroth and Rufus yesterday. Rude hmmm nope I'm not finish with the plan yet. I take Reno just for fun hehe maybe Yazoo… naaa have to make a very good plan for that. I know! I take Sephy again! Hehe let see I need something pink and a camera.' Kat smiles evilly. Rufus sees that smile and wonder what in the hell Kat planning that make her so happy. 'Probably she planning a prank again!'

Rest of the group was just in their own thought. When they stop in front Kat's house and take their stuff into their rooms, Kat then make them follow her to the room where they had the computer. She finds homepage to her school and where they have to write if they are going to seek a teacher job. Kat moves away from the computer and looks at them.

"Ok now I have found the homepage to our school, so rest of it is up to you." Kat told them. They nod and Rufus decide that he is going to write the application for everyone, also that Yazoo is going to school too.

Kat sneak out of the room, so she can the things she needs. She uses 10 minutes to set up the traps.

'Muahahahaha! Everything is ready now I just have to wait for the victims.' Holden stands beside her and grins an evil kitty smile. Then she hear footsteps to the bathroom, she and Holden look out of her room and see its Sephiroth. She faintly hears him mutter something about take a shower.

"Looks like it begins, Holden." Kat whisper.

"Meow."

After few minute. "WHAT THE HELL?! KKKKKKKAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Sephiroth yells from the bathroom. Kat laughing her head off, Holden just looks amused over this.

Downstairs in the computer room, Rude looks up. "Wasn't that Sephiroth?"

Rufus looks at him from the computer. "I think Kat might have pranked him again."

"But didn't he say that he was going to take a shower or something?" Rude asks them.

Yazoo, Rufus and Rude look at each other and gulps. "Whatever she did to him it must have been bad." Yazoo comments.

Adrianna and James house.

Red looks away from the game and looks out of the window. James cast him a sideways glance.

"Is something wrong, Red?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adrianna asks, walks in to the livingroom, while eating ice cream. Vincent sat in the couch and read a book. Cloud who watched James play Final Fantasy 7, looked at Red too.

"Someone was screaming."

"Now that you mention it I did hear it too." Adrianna says thoughtfully, Vincent nods.

"Which direction did it come from then?" Cloud asks Red.

Red points the direction. "The sound came that way."

James and Adrianna look at each other. "It the way where Kat lives." James says. Adrianna nods and sighs. "She probably prank someone again."

Cloud rises an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

James answers dryly. "Let us just say that Kat love to prank people."

Rick house.

Rick looks up from the computer; he had managed to drag Cid away from it. "Did you guys hear that?"

Tifa looks up from the book she was reading. "Hear what?"

Kadaj was lying on the couch. "Someone was screaming." He grunts out.

Rick frowns and looks at the direction he thought he had heard the screams. "I think it's was from Kat's house."

Kadaj rise up from the couch and looks at him. "Why that house?"

"Kat love to prank people." He just replies and turns back to the computer. Tifa just looks at him. 'She can't be that bad.'

'You have no idea how bad she can be.' Rick thinks for himself.

Barret, Cid, Loz and Yuffie hadn't heard anything, since they were busy to play poker.

* * *

Me: I hope you readers are happy. Also you can still decide about the Summon.  
Here is the list: 

Two Summons, which I creates. (that will take some time)

Two Summons, from Game or Anime. (Like Youko Kurama, Hiei, Kratos, Raine etc.)

Or

One Summon, from Anime or Game and One Summon, which I creates.

You can decide which Summon should be with which. Also if you readers want to create a Summons instead then that is ok too.

Name:

Race: (Phenoix, dragon etc. You know the usual)

Looks: (How they looks like)

Power: (Attacks and other specialty it have)

Summoner: (Who is going to have the Summon in the story)

Kat: This is interesting.

Me: Yes. It is. Holden do your thing.

Holden:/looks at the readers with cute kitty face/ Meow meow meow! (Please review!)


	8. Chapter 7

Me: I'm back!

Kat:/shouts/ Where have you been?!

Me: Um... I have summer vaction now, so I have played games, killed the weed etc.

Kat:/twicth/

Me: Anyway, its going to be somewhat trouble to have out the next chapter since my laptop suck.

Kat: Why do your laptop suck?

Me: My USB system on the laptop doesn't work and I don't have internet on it either. So I have to take a copy and write it on my parents computer.

Kat: That really suck.

Me: I know, anyway I don't own Final Fantasy 7, but I own the OC charcters in this story.Also give a thanks to my Beta writer, Nickablo-Sama.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_Kadaj rise up from the couch and looks at him. "Why that house?"_

_"Kat love to prank people." He just replies and turns back to the computer. Tifa just looks at him. 'She can't be that bad.'_

_'You have no idea how bad she can be.' Rick thinks for himself._

_Barret, Cid, Loz and Yuffie hadn't heard anything, since they were busy to play poker._

Chapter 7

Adrianna walked down from the second floor. Today was Monday and hopefully they get to know about they're applications for the the teacher jobs.

'I hope they do get the jobs, though I don't doubt that some of the classes is going to be a hell.'

She walks into the livingroom and sees Vincent sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Morning Vincent!" She cheerfully greets him. He looks up from the book and nods.

'Damn I hoped that he was going to smile and he is so handsome in those clothes.' Adrianna sigh mentally. She and James had got to know them better yesterday since they didn't want to visit anyone. So they had instead told them what they can expect on her school if they got the job. Red had just look amused about the everything and it also looks like he was going to laugh is head off when they told what type teacher job they had decide to search. Cloud had asked him what was so funny. Red had just comment that he couldn't believe that Sephiroth, Rufus and Rude was going to take that kind of jobs.

They others had look at each other and also starts to laugh when they thought about it. After that James had decide to play Final Fantasy 7 while Red, Cloud and Vincent watch. They were very curious about it. Adrianna had gone on computer and saw that Kat and Rick was on MSN. They had spoken a while and decide to meet in Rick's place Monday, after they got their mail.

Adrianna sighs and walks into the kitchen. She sees that James eat breakfast. "Morning James, where is Red and Cloud?" she grabs an apple and eats it.

"Cloud decide to jog, Red reading some of the books we have." James replies without to look up. She nods.

"I'm going to get the mail and buy more food." Adrianna tells him. James looks at her and nods. Adrianna turns around and walks to the entrance. She doesn't hear Vincent comes while she has on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" He asks her. She jumps ten feet in the air and turns around.

"Oh Vincent I didn't notice you were there." She exclaims. He just looks at her. "And where I'm going is to get the mail and buy more food." He nods.

"I'm coming with you." He tells her not showing emotion.

"Ok." Adrianna smiles up to Vincent. Unknown to her, that his heart jump a little. They walk out of the house.

With Kat and the gang

"Hey guys I'm going to get the mail." Kat yells from the entrance. Right then Sephiroth walks down from second floor.

He glares at her; he hasn't forgiven her for the prank yet. Kat just greets him and smiles. He walks to the livingroom.

'It looks like he hasn't forgiven me yet.' Kat sighs mentally.

'_What had you expected?'_

Kat eyes widen. 'Who said that?' But she didn't get any reply and just shake her head.

With Rick and the gang

Rick walks into the kitchen and sees Barret and Loz wash up the dishes. He laugh quietly, Yuffie had told him that they had played poker over who was going to do what in the house and Barret and Loz had lost. He goes out again and see Tifa in the livingroom, reading a book.

"Hey Tifa!" Rick says cheerily. Tifa looks up and smiles to him. "I'm going to get the mail and to buy more food."

"I'm coming with you." Tifa said to him.

"You do?" He asks. She nods, marks the book and followed him. Rick casted a sideways glance at her and sighs mentally.

'I don't have a chance at her.'

'_Don't say that.'_

'Who said that?!' Rick got no answer. 'Ok hearing voices is not good.' He thinks after they walked out of the house.

Unknown to him that Tifa cast sideways glance at him too. She has pondered over different thoughts since Saturday. 'I get a feeling that I must protect him with all cost, also another one feeling like the one I have for Cloud, but can that be possible…' Tifa thinks, lost in her thoughts. Rick notices this and decides too not to bother her about it.

In Kat's house

Sephiroth mutters angrily. He is still pissed on Kat over the prank she did on Saturday. Yazoo and Rude stands far away from him and Sephiroth scared both of them.

"How long so you think this will last?" Rude whispers to Yazoo.

"I have no idea." Yazoo whispers back. "No one ever have dared to do that to him before."

Sephiroth glares at random things in the room.

'That bitch! I'm going to KILL her!' He mentally yells.

'_Tsk tsk you can't do that.'_

'YOU AGAIN!'

'_Yes me again. Do you have problem with that?'_

'Matter factual I DO!'

'_Geez you sure very mad.'_

Sephiroth growls loudly, that made Rude and Yazoo to run out the livingroom. 'Of course I mad! Wouldn't you to be after someone colored your hair PINK?!'

'_Hahahaha Well coughcough probably I would but that is very funny since no one have ever dared to do that to you at all.'_

'Grrr can't you just go away!'

'_Nope! But I'm going to go now since it is no use to speak with you without you snapping at me. Bye!'_

Sephiroth send death glares on the poor sofa. Rufus then walked in and just took one look at Sephiroth and could easily see that he was still mad.

'Still mad I see.' Rufus looked amused at him, laughing quietly. 'Hehe I'm going to have much fun of this. I wonder what Cloud and gang is going to say when they hear about the prank.'

He walks out again and sees Rude and Yazoo stand as far away from the livingroom as they could. He rises an eyebrow at them.

"We don't want to be in there when he is in that mood." Rude explains to his boss.

Yazoo nods in agreement. "You don't know what he is going to do when he finally snap." He shudders. "He have not done that so far."

Rufus looks wide eyes at Yazoo. 'Did he sound scared?! That is first time I have heard any of the silvertrio, except Loz, sound scared openly.'

Yazoo answered like he had read his mind. "Yes I'm scared. Since I have seen what Sephiroth almost did once."

Rufus and Rude looks at him. "What did he do?"

Yazoo gulps. "If we hadn't stop him in time, well let say we wouldn't have a house at all and you have seen it too so you know how big it is."

Rufus/Rude: O.o 'That is scary!'

Adrianna and Vincent

"So what are you going to do if you get the teacher job Vincent?" Adrianna asks him.

"Hmm not sure." Vincent replies. "Why do you asks?"

"Well I'm going to have Litterateur class in school when its starts." Adrianna tells him. Vincent nods.

'**Oooo you are going to be her teacher if you get the job.**' Chaos tells him.

'Just shut up.'

'**Nope I haven't had so much fun since… well ever.**'

'You are going to be a pain aren't you?'

'**Yup! Hehe I'm going to have so much fun with this, plus you need some tips to handle a girl.**'

'And how in the hell should you know about to handle a girl?' Vincent mentally rise an eyebrow at him.

'**Let say before I was stuck in your body I had a normal life.**'

'How can a life to a demon be normal?'

'**That my dear padawn a secret it is.**' Chaos reply with a mysterious voice.

'-.- You remember those movies didn't you?' Vincent, Adrianna, James, Red and Cloud had watched Star Wars movies yesterday so Chaos had also seen them, through Vincent eyes.

'**Yup they were awesome!**' Chaos says happily. Vincent mentally sighs and closed the mental link he had with Chaos.

"Hey Vincent is everything alright?" Adrianna asked him. She frowned and looked at him. 'He probably talked with Chaos.' Adrianna thinks. He nods.

"As I said we are here." Adrianna tells him as they walks in to the mail office, plus it was a grocery store too. She walks to where the mails were lock up their mailbox and takes out the mails. Adrianna starts to looks through them.

"Bill… bill… newspaper… mail from school…" Adrianna paused and looks at the mail again. "Mail from school? Hey it's the job and there is two!" She turns around and looks at Vincent. "It looks like you and Cloud got those teacher job after all."

Vincent looks at her and just nods. 'Geez this reminds me the pic I found some few weeks ago.'

"Hey Adrianna!" They heard someone shout. Adrianna and Vincent turned around to see it was Tifa and Rick. Adrianna waved to them.

"You also decided to check the mails too uh?" Rick asks them.

Adrianna nod. "Yeah and it seems that Vincent and Cloud got the jobs too."

"So we are going to get Cloud in Gym?" Rick asks her. She nods and they shudder. Tifa and Vincent look at them and wonder why they talked about Cloud.

"How are you doing Vincent?" Tifa asks him.

"Fine." He answers without emotion, Tifa sweat drop. Rick had taken his mail and found 4 mails from school.

"It looks like Cid and you," he point at Tifa, "got the teachers job and Kadaj and Yuffie is going to school." Tifa nods.

"Hi guys!" They hear and see its Kat.

"Hi Kat!" Adrianna greet her with a smile.

Kat looks curiously at them. "Did they get the job?" Adrianna and Rick nods. Kat takes out her mails and find 4 mails from school.

"Looks like they too also is going to be teachers." Rick points out.

"By the way Kat, did someone yell her name Saturday?" Adrianna curiously asks her.

Kat stiff and starts to rub her neck. "Well…"

Everyone, even Vincent gave her 'Well-what?' –look.

"I pranked Sephy's hair pink, plus I took pictures of it too." Kat told them.

Tifa, Adrianna, Rick and Vincent: O.o

"Seriously?!" Tifa asks. "And you not dead?"

"Nope!" Kat says cheerfully. "Not yet…" She mumbled.

Adrianna and Rick's eyebrow starts to twich when they imaged Sephiroth with pink hair.

"That is so wrong." Adrianna says slowly. Rick just nods slowly.

With James and Red

James walks in to the computer room, where they has many books and a computer, hence to the name and see that Red was reading a book.

"Hey Red!" James greets him. Red looks up and nods his head.

"Morning James. Where is Adrianna?" Red asks him. James goes to the computer and push on the ON button.

"She decided to get mail and it looks like Vincent follows her too." James tells him and starts to play some games.

Red rises an eyebrow at this. 'Hmm this is really getting interesting.'

Then Cloud walks in. "Morning. Where is Adrianna and Vincent?"

"Like I said to Red they have probably go to get the mail."

Also Cloud rise an eyebrow over this. 'Vincent walks with someone? What do I actually miss here?' Red look at Cloud and snicker silently to himself.

'Geez I wonder why Red snickers? Oh well. I wonder how they others are doing?' James thinks and starts to think about Yuffie. 'No she likes Vincent! Damnit I have always liked her since I saw her first time in FF7 games.'

'_Are you sure about that?_'

'Who said that?' No one answer. 'That was weird.' He shakes his head and continues to play games.

With Kadaj, Barret, Cid, Loz and Yuffie

Kadaj walks into the kitchen and see that Barret and Loz washes dishes. He rises an eyebrow at them.

"Why do you two wash dishes?" Kadaj asks them. Barret grumble and glares at Kadaj.

"We lost." Loz tells Kadaj.

"Lost what?"

"In poker." Barret grumbles.

Kadaj just shakes his head. 'Loz have never won in a card game especially poker. Hehe to bad I didn't played. Oh the torture I could make! Like last time.' Kadaj was laughing evilly to himself, when he walks out of the kitchen.

Barret and Loz look after him. 'Why did in the hell did laugh evilly just now?' Barret thinks.

"Looks like brother remember what he did play poker last time." Loz comment.

Barret looks at him. "What did he do?"

"Uh I don't remember." Loz says dumbly. Barrets right eyebrow starts to twich. 'How in the seven hell can he be so dumb?!'

Kadaj walks into the room where the computer was and sees Cid on it. He looks around the room, but doesn't see Yuffie.

"#&# # $ VC$ #!" Cid suddenly says.

Kadaj: o.o 'I didn't know it exist that kind of words.'

"Oi have you seen Yuffie?" Kadaj asks Cid. Cid turns around and glares at him. "Last time I saw her was that she lay in her bed and sighing. Now leave!" He turns back and does whatever he did.

Kadaj walks out and decided to see if there was anything on TV.

With Reno

"Uh hello can someone help me here?" Reno yells from his room. Rude, Rufus and Yazoo walk in and look wide eyes at Reno, but then starts to laugh.

"Haha very funny."

"Haha sorry Reno haha but haha that is just funny hahaha." Rufus tells him and double over in laughter.

Reno was stuck in his bed, with pink boxer with bear on it, plus there was note that was lying on his stomach and there stood:

Dear Reno,

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WIN!!!!!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

Kat

PS-These pictures will look great online! Say Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also there was some paint on his face too. Rude, Rufus and Yazoo still just stood there and laughing their head off.

"Let me out of here!" Reno yells.

With Adrianna, Vincent, Tifa, Rick and Kat

Rick looks through his mails and groans. Adrianna looks at him with a worry look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asks. They hear it too and look at him.

"It's a letter from my little brothers school."

Adrianna shake her head. "What did he do this time?"

"Yeah what wonderful pranks did he do this time?" Kat asks eagerly. Adrianna and Rick glares at her. Vincent and Tifa look back and forth at them.

Rick and Adrianna looks at each other. "You really don't want to know, but we talk about this later." Rick starts to walk. "We need to buy more food and etc." Tifa follows him.

Kat jumps after Rick. "Yeah that is good idea since I have 5 guys in my house." Adrianna and Vincent just trails after them. After an hour they walk back to their house and told them that had got the letters. Somehow Adrianna, James, Cloud and Vincent managed to get Red to Rick house without a problem. Kat and the gang were already there when they came in. Yuffie stared at James with a dreamy expression on her face. Kat, Adrianna and Tifa notices this, they follow her gaze and see that she was looking at James. Adrianna gives a knowing smirk. Tifa and Kat looks at her and then looks at each other, they just shrug. Holden jumps up to Adrianna, she strokes him and he purrs in delight.

"Here is your letters." James says to them and gives Vincent and Cloud their letter. Rick and Kat gives Sephiroth, who was still glaring at her, Rufus, Rude, Yazoo, Kadaj, Yuffie, Cid and Tifa their letters. They open them up and starts to read them.

"It says that we have to meet up Wednesday, since school is going to start on Thursday." Cloud tells them.

"We are going to start on school Thursday." Kadaj grumble, glares at the letter. James, Adrianna, Rick and Kat look at each other.

"We have to go to the mall to get the books." James stated. Kat grins, while Rick and Adrianna sighs.

Tifa looks at Rick. "Wasn't you going to read the letter from your brothers school?" James became paled when he heard that.

"Yes I was going to do that." Rick open ups the letter and starts to read.

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stone_

_Your son, Gabriel Stone, has yet again cause new troubles to our school. Instead to write more unimportant stuff, I'm just going to give you the list for this month:_

_Painted the monument and the one wall_

_Disturbed every class in the school_

_Throw a smoke AND a stink bomb in the cafeteria _

_Took the car from the Headmaster _

_Made every teachers hair pink_

_Sleep in the classes_

_Destroyed the science room (with Napalm)_

_Made a tsunami inside the school_

_The rest of the list you find in the next paper._

_Sincerely _

_The Headmaster, Darrian Wall_

Rick noticed a note in the corner of the letter and it said: _Hey bro Wazzup!!_

Tifa, Yuffie and Barret look over Rick shoulder. "You seriously mean he did all that?! And whats with the note?!" Tifa exclaims in shock.

Rick looks up and shrugs. "This isn't so bad, the last list was much worse, but the note surprised me"

Everyone in the FF7-gang: O.o

Kat sniff. "My dear apprentice have gotten much better."

"You mean that you have been teaching him?!" Barret asks her in shock. Kat grins and nods.

Rick looks through the letter. "Shit my brother is coming home in Christmas break."

Adrianna and James look at him. "Are you serious?!" Rick nods solemnly. Adrianna and James look like they were going to cry.

Rufus rise an eyebrow at them. "Why are you so worry?"

"Rick's little brother use Rick, James and I as target practice when he is home." Adrianna tells solemnly, continue to stroke Holden.

Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent: O.O Some reason they got protective over them.

The rest of the FF7-gang, expect Sephiroth, Yazoo and Kadaj, all think: 'We are doomed!'

* * *

Me: I'm going to be nice and give a hint about the next chapter: They are going to school! 

Kat: Yay!

Me: I'm going to hurry up with the next chapter as fast as I can.

Me/Kat: Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Her is chapter 8 you all have been waiting for!

Kat: What took so long?

Me: Like I said last time the USB system doesn't work on my laptop, also I have started on school again. Plus me and my beta-writer have (and still have) long discussion about future chapters.

Kat: Oh what is it about?

Me: Not going to tell you that, but the poll, which is going to be the end of the chapter have great important for the future chapters.

Kat: Why?

Me: That you get to know later. I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto, only my OC. On with the story!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_Kat sniff. "My dear apprentice have gotten much better." _

_"You mean that you have been teaching him?!" Barret asks her in shock. Kat grins and nods. _

_Rick looks through the letter. "Shit my brother is coming home in Christmas break." _

_Adrianna and James look at him. "Are you serious?!" Rick nods solemnly. Adrianna and James look like they were going to cry. _

_Rufus rise an eyebrow at them. "Why are you so worry?" _

_"Rick's little brother use Rick, James and I as target practice when he is home." Adrianna tells solemnly, continue to stroke Holden. _

_Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent: O.O Some reason they got protective over them. _

_The rest of the FF7-gang, expect Sephiroth, Yazoo and Kadaj, all think: 'We are doomed!'_

Chapter 8

Rick groaned when heard the alarm clock, he opened up his eyes and saw the clock showing 06.30. 'Why did I have to wake up so early again?' Rick groans mentally. 'Oh yeah its school today.' He gets out of the bed and found some clothes to wear.

Down stairs Tifa had started to make breakfast for everyone who was going to school. She also had woken up Kadaj, Yuffie and Cid. Since they all grumbles that it was too early, well Kadaj just glared at her. Rick walked into the kitchen and began to eat breakfast. After they were all done, they wrote a message to Barret and Loz, they left.

"Time to go to school of Doom!" Rick mutters. Yuffie and Cid snickers, Kadaj just shake his head and Tifa glares at them.

With Adrianna and the gang 

Their morning were quite normal, except the fact that Red and James continued to sleep. The Trio's thought: 'Lucky James/Red/Bastards!'

Adrianna, Vincent and Cloud took the family car, since its no way in the hell they were allowed to drive James Ferrari.

With Kat and the gang 

"Come on already!" Rufus yells at Kat.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kat yells from upstairs, she runs down and sees that Rufus, Sephiroth, Rude and Yazoo are all ready to go.

"What took so long?" Sephiroth demands to know.

Kat raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Rufus and Rude got a horrified look on their face when they hear that. "You really don't want to know Sephiroth." Rufus quickly says to him. Sephiroth just rise an eyebrow 'hmph'.

"Onward to School of Doom!" Kat exclaims and walks out. Rest of them follows as Rufus grab the keys before Kat can take them.

School 

They meet up outside of the school building and Cloud, Rude, Sephiroth, Rufus, Vincent, Tifa and Cid walks to the teacher room to meet the other teachers.

Adrianna, Kat, Rick, Yuffie, Kadaj and Yazoo walks to the middle in the school were the headmaster is going to welcome them to another year.

"I wonder who is going to be our homeroom teacher this year." Adrianna wonder out loud. Kat groans, while Rick grins.

"So long it's not the one we had last year then I'm happy." Kat says through her gritted teeth.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Yuffie look at them. "What do you mean?" Yuffie ask.

Adrianna groans. "You just only need to know that he was a total pervert." Yuffie looks horrifies at Adrianna.

"He wasn't that bad." Rick said. "He gave me this wonderful book." as he said that he pulled out an orange book from his backpack and with an perverted giggle he buried his nose in it. Kat and Adrianna glares at him. (A/N: If you have heard or watching Naruto then you know what kind of book it is.)

"He gave that book to you?!" Adrianna asks with venom in her voice.

"What? It's homework!" Rick reply with a giggle.

Yazoo looks at them. "What kind of book is it?"

"The title of that book is 'Kiss, Clap and Hug' and is written by a pervert." Kat said to them while glaring at Rick. Yuffie looks wide eyes at them.

Kadaj and Yazoo just shrugged and ignored the girls who was looking at them a dreamy look on their face.

"I can I get your attention please." They hear someone says. They look forward and see it is the headmaster. "Good. I welcome you to another year for this school. I have also news before I can let you find out which classes you are going this year. Ahem… We have got new teachers this year and I hope you are going to wish them welcome if you have them." He looks sternly at Kat. Kat grins sheepishly and rub her neck. "We also have three transfer students this year and I hope you make them feel welcome. That's all you can now go to find your homeroom teacher." The Headmaster turns around and walks away.

Adrianna turns around. "Did you bring with you the letters?"

Yazoo nods and gives it to Adrianna. She read through it. "You are in the same classes as me, Rick and Kat." Kadaj and Yuffie take out their letters and read it through too.

"Its say here that we are in the class 3AE2." Kadaj says with a bored tone in his voice.

"That is same classes as we have and so you just need to follow us." Rick tells them. They start to walk to their class.

When Adrianna open up the door she stops. "No way in hell!" Adrianna exclaims in shock.

"Addey what's wrong?" Kat asks her. Adrianna slowly turns around." We have HIM!"

Kat: o.o "You mean…"

Adrianna nod and move away from the door so she can see it for herself. Rick grins happily when he hears this. "YES! Maybe I can get the sequel !" Adrianna and Kat glares at him.

Kadaj rise an eyebrow at them. "What in the world are you three talking about?"

"Do you remember about the pervert we told you about?" Adrianna asks. They nod.

"Well it looks like we are going to have him as our homeroom teacher." Yuffie looks wide eyed at them, while Yazoo and Kadaj just rolls their eyes.

Rick walks in, while Adrianna and Kat sigh as they follow him in to the classroom. They see that most of the students are already there. The teacher looks up when they walk in and he grins when he sees Rick.

"Well isn't it my best student." The teacher rise up, when Rick walk up to him. "How are you my boy?"

"I'm fine! Say do you have more of those books?" Rick asks him eagerly.

"Of course I do!" He takes a book out from the table and gives it to Rick. "Here you go the new volume." Rick takes it and begun to read right away.

While that happened, Adrianna, Kat and Yuffie had found a place to sit. Kadaj and Yazoo were right behind them. The girls start to discuss about the perverted teacher.

"I thought we got rid of him last year!" Kat hissed.

"Me too!" Adrianna whispers back wondering how they were going to survive this year, with him as their teacher.

"Is he really that bad?" Yuffie asks them. They both nodded.

"When he didn't have classes or anything, he then usually starts spying on the girls." Kat said. "Specially those who has PE right there and then, the reason we know this is that he was spying at us last year." Adrianna and Kat shudders.

Yuffie looks confused. "But how did you know that he were spying at you?"

Kat grins evilly. "Because I made traps and some other things before we had gym, so we knew were going to be safe."

Yuffie eyes had as evil glint in them. "Are you going to do this year too?"

Kat nods. "They other girls in our class will probably help us with this." Adrianna tells her.

Yazoo and Kadaj had listens to their discussion and wonder how what they were planning to do with the teacher.

"Well then since it looks like everyone is here." The teacher starts to say. "For those who hasn't had me before I'm Jinary Taoad, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. I'm not going to bother to say anything more so here is you schedule, plus here is the book list." He gives them their schedule, some of the girl glares at him. When they looks at it they groans when they what classes they were going to have.

"Also we have three new students this year and since you three haven't choice what class you want to you have here is the paper where you can look what you want to take." He gives Yuffie, Yazoo and Kadaj a paper. "Give it to me after the class is over."

While all this happen, Rick just continue to read the new book, almost every girl in the class glares at him, while rest of the boys were jealous over that he has that book.

With the teachers

"I wonder if we are going to get a homeroom class." Tifa ponder out loud.

"Who knows." Cloud reply, as they were walking to the teacher office.

"This is going to be a interesting experience." Rufus remark. Cid, Vincent and Rude didn't bother to say anything.

Sephiroth smirks evilly. 'I'm going to have so much fun with this.'

"Ah you are here!" The Headmaster says happily, when he walks up to them. "Ms. Kieel, Mr. Strine, Mr. Kane and Mr. Feal is going to have a homeroom class through out this year." He gives Tifa, Cloud, Sephiroth and Rufus some papers. "Here stand what class it is and what information you have to give them. Well then good luck!" The Headmaster walks back to his office.

Since Vincent, Rude and Cid didn't have any homeroom class, they walk to their office to see what they had to do through out this school year.

"Well good luck!" Tifa says to they others and she starts to see if she can find the classroom. Cloud sigh and they others do the same, though Sephiroth grins evilly.

With Cloud 

Cloud walks in and see that not all of the students were here yet. He leans on the teacher table and read some of the papers the Headmaster had give to him.

'Hmm it's going to be 20 students in this class.' Cloud look up, see the last student walks in and close the door.

"Good morning I'm your homeroom teacher Cloud Strine." Cloud says. "I'm just going to give yours schedule for this school year." He gives it to them and then notice that some of the girls' looks dreamily at him.

'Huh? What is with them?' Cloud thinks confuse. A female student has their hand up.

"Yes?"

"What classes are you going to teach us Mr. Strine?" She asks. They others looks curious at him.

"I'm going to have PE classes." Almost everyone in the class looks wide eye at him, though some of the girls giggle.

With Rufus

Rufus groans when he looks at the students. 'Why did I get this class?!' There were 24 students and only four boys and most of the girls looks at him with a dreamily look on their face.

"Here is your schedule for this school year." He gives it to them, but most of the girls look at him still. 'Why in the hell do they still look at me?! God must hate me.' He groans mentally.

With Tifa 

'I shall not hit them… I shall not hit them…' Tifa repeat to herself. When she had come in to the class, the boys had start wolf whistle and most of them had proved that they were perverts.

She said the same message like the rest of the teachers and starts to give them their schedule, but one of the boy's touch her butt and she hit him straight on his face and his back hit on the wall.

"Do that again and you are going to be in the hospital!" Tifa says darkly and glares at the rest of the boys. "Is that clear?!" The boy's nods, they were scared, except for the girls. Every girl in that class cheers and look at Tifa as their idol.

With Sephiroth 

Every student in Sephiroth class was quiet. None of them dear to say anything ever since he walk in to the class. He had just give them a cold glare and everyone shut up. For they got a feeling that if you made him angry you aren't going to live very long.

'Bwahaha look of scared they are!' Sephiroth mentally smirks. 'This is going to be so fun.'

With Adrianna, Kat, Rick and the gang 

"I wonder if Sephiroth is going to be a homeroom teacher…" Yazoo amuses out loud. Everyone in the gang looks at him.

Kadaj lean back on his chair. "I pity them."

"Why?" Yuffie asks.

He rises an eyebrow. "What do you think would happen if someone came late to the class?" Everyone shivers the thought what would happen to the poor student. Rick then look up from the book.

"I bet that we are going to have him as History teacher."

Adrianna looks at him. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugs. "Just a feeling." Kadaj, Yazoo and Yuffie look weirdly at him.

Kat looks thoughtful. "So far you never have guess wrong when it comes to your feelings." Adrianna nods in agreement.

Then the bell rings. "Well it looks like this class is over, you all are free from school so you can buy the books you need." The teachers explain, "see you all again in the next class." and walks out. Rick but away his book and the gang walks out from the school.

"Shall we wait for Tifa and rest of them?" Yuffie asks them, they all looks at each other. "Naaa!" Yazoo and Kadaj didn't bother to say anything.

"Let us go to the mall," Rick starts to say, "so we can buy those books so we are done with it." They other nod and start to walk to the mall.

With James and the rest of the gang 

James yawns, as he zaps through the channel on the TV. 'I'm so bored! There is nothing to see on the TV.' Red was reading one of the books he found. Then there was someone who knocks the door. 'Hmm wonder who it is.' He rises up from the couch and walks to the front door.

He opens up the door and there stand Barret, Reno and Loz. "Yo guys, what do you want?"

"We were bored and all that and decide to come here to see if there is something to do." Barret explain. James shrugs and let them in. Reno looks wearily around, James rise an eyebrow at this. "And what is wrong with you?"

"Its nothing." Reno response but still looks around. James turns around looks at Barret and Loz. "What wrong with him?"

Barret shrug. "How should I know he has been like that since he walk out Kat house."

James eyes narrow when he said Kat house. 'Hmm if my suspicious is correct then I know what is wrong with him.'

'_You are correct_'

'Who said that?!' But there was only silence. 'Ok what hell is happening here.'

"Can you play poker?" Barret asks James suddenly, James look at him and smirks. "Of course I can. Wanna play?" Barret nod, James gets a deck and Loz, Barret, Reno, James and Red sat in the living room.

"Let the game begin." James mutters and looks at his cards.

With Kat and the gang 

Adrianna, Kat and the gang had bought all the books they needed for the school year, so they decide to get ice cream, but they was were shocked when Kadaj and Yazoo told them that they didn't know what ice cream was.

"Poor you!" Kat cried out and hugs Kadaj, Kadaj just glared at her. "Get off me woman!"

Rest of the gang, except Yazoo: o.o "Those she have dead wish?" Yuffie asks.

Adrianna sigh. "That is Kat for you." Adrianna turns around and see an old bookstore. "I haven't see that place before. Hey guys I'm going to check that bookstore." Yuffie and Rick nods while they continue to look at Kadaj and Kat with amused. "I'm going with you." Yazoo says to Adrianna.

They walk in to the bookstore. "Wow here is a lot of books." Adrianna comment, Yazoo nod, both of them starts to look through the books.

"Wow many of them looks really old." Adrianna mutter for self, she had moved almost the back in the bookstore. "Hmm what is this books…" She takes out few books and looks through them. "_Book of Summons on Earth, The Planet and the Cetra_ ('What hell?' Adrianna thought),_ The Gods and their Elements, Tales of Demons and Dimensions, The Chosen Four _and_ Elemental magic_." 'What kind of books is this.' Adrianna thought for herself. 'I think it best to buy them.'

Adrianna walk up to Yazoo. "Yazoo look at this." She shows him the books, he looks through them and his eyes widen when he sees the title on the books. "Were did you find those?"

"I found the down there." She points behind her, Yazoo frown over this. "This is strange." Yazoo mutters to himself. "Are you going to buy them?" Adrianna nods.

"Excellent." A voice says behind them, Adrianna jump in surprise and Yazoo just turns around, behind them stood an old man.

Yazoo narrows his eyes at the old man. 'That man… he isn't normal that for sure… I didn't even sense his presence…'

"Uh… Hi…" Adrianna smiles weakly to the old man. 'Man I thought I was going to have a heart attack.'

'_Be careful! Don't lay your guards down!_'

'Who said that?!'

_'You get to know it in due time._' The voice disappear Adrianna blinks and wonder what the hell is going to on.

"Good day young lady, young man." The old man nod to them, he moves to the table. "Are you going to buy them?"

"Uh… yes." Adrianna walks up to him and show them to him. He looks through them and calculates how much it will cost.

"Hmm that will be 40 dollars" Adrianna pays for the books while Yazoo helped by putting the books in her schoolbag. When Adrianna and Yazoo was about to leave.

"Oh by the way," The old man said with a weird glint in his eyes that Adrianna and Yazoo didn't like, "I hope you are going to take good care of those books because it doesn't exist any copies of those. One of a kind"

Adrianna and Yazoo looked at each other and hurried out to the rest of the gang.

"Should we tell them about this?" Adrianna asks Yazoo, he shook his head. "I don't think its good idea, let us wait and see if something is going to happen." Adrianna nods.

Rick and Yuffie were laughing their head off when they walk up to them. Kat had some how made Kadaj do a piggyback for her; Kadaj just grumbles about something that redhead people should die.

"Hey guys we're back." Adrianna says to them. Yuffie turns around and smiles widely to them. "To bad you didn't see what happen to Kadaj." Adrianna just smiles.

Rick had finally managed to stop laughing. "Let us… get something to eat… shall we." They nod and walk starts to walk away.

The bookshop

The old man look after them, when he made sure no one were there he throw away the illusion and instead there stood a tall man. He takes out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Sir she got them, the person called Yazoo was with her." He just say when someone answer, he then nods. "No he didn't sense me. Yes sir, I'm on it." He closes the cell phone, mutters something as he disappears, like he never have been there.

* * *

Kat: Aww why did you stop there. 

Me: Because I want to/feel killer intent from the readers/ Uh lets go to poll.

Kat: What is it about?

Me: Well since I only got one review (Thank you Skyheart!) to make and let me us it in my story. So I'm makinf a new poll on Summons:

Yoko Kurama (YYH)

Hiei (YYH)

Raine (TOS)

Kratos (TOS)

Yuan (TOS)

Tsunade (NARU)

Jiraiya (NARU)

Cebreues

Leviathan

Pheonix

Dragon

Me: This are few Charcters you can choose, if you have others suggestion you can either review to me or PM and you can look ar my profil to see what other series or game I know about. BTW you have to tell me which of them you want to have that Summon and also James already have one and need one Summon more, while Addey, Kat and Rick is going to have 2.

Kat: Why new Summons poll?

Me: Because those Summons are going to be very important in future chapters. If you can find why I give you a cookie!

Kat/Me: Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Me: finally I have out the chapter!(bow to the readers/ I'm So sorry for that it took so long, but I have been working on the plot line to this story, plus look through the summons, which by the way the poll is still going on. And I also have been working on my other story, trying to get it finish so I have can just working on this one.

Kat: Are there other reason?

Me: Yes, I also had much work on school and I still do. For my beta-writer and I are going through our finals now and we have three more left. So hopefulli I'm going to managed to writte more chapters in vacation before I'm going to college. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Last chapter_

__

The old man look after them, when he made sure no one were there he throw away the illusion and instead there stood a tall man. He takes out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Sir she got them, the person called Yazoo was with her." He just say when someone answer, he then nods. "No he didn't sense me. Yes sir, I'm on it." He closes the cell phone, mutters something as he disappears, like he never have been there.

Chapter 9

The gang went home after they were finished with the ice cream and Adrianna and Yazoo agreed to talk about the books later on. As Adrianna came home, she was met by an angry Barret and Reno, a grinning James, an amused Red and Loz who were just watching TV; Adrianna rise an eyebrow.

"Uh… do I dare ask what happen?" Reno and Barret glared at her, if this had been an anime then she would have sweat drops. "Ok I ask later." She mumbles and walked up to her room. So she could check the books she had bought in that weird bookshop, she closed the door and sat down on the chair, which was beside the desk.

She took out one of the book, which had the title _The Planet and The Cetra on the cover_. She began to read the book; her eyes widen for every sentence she read. 'This… this book have facts and stories about them… but how? They don't exist on this planet…' She frowned, busy as she is she doesn't notice that Red comes in, walks up to her and some how managed to read over her shoulder. His eyes widened over the info he saw.

"Where did you get that book?" Red asked her. Adrianna jumps and turns around.

"Oh its you…" She trail off and look everywhere except on Red.

"Well?"

"Um…" 'Damn it I can't lie to him, he saw the book…' She sighs. "I bought it in a weird bookshop plus 5 others book."

Red frowns. "Show me them." She takes them out and he reads the titles on them. "This is weird, how can your world have this kind of books."

Adrianna shrug. "I don't know, Yazoo and I decided to talk about it later and see what we can find out."

Red looked thoughtful. "How about I read half of them and you can read the rest. Then we can see what find out." Adrianna nods in agreement.

"I take _The Planet and The Cetra, Tales of Demons and Dimensions _and_The God and Their Elements_." Red nods.

"Then I take rest of the books." Red says to her. Adrianna picked up the books he was going to have and they walk down stairs to Reds room, she places them on the bed. After that they walk into the living room and see that Barret and Reno were still there. Adrianna look at Red.

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

Red shrugs. "We played poker and Barret, Reno and Loz lost badly." She just blinked and just shrugs and sits down on the couch and watch TV.

Next day on school

Rick, Adrianna, Kat, Yuffie, Kadaj and Yazoo sat in one of the classroom they were going to be in 1 and 2 period.

Kat yawns. "What classes do we have today?"

Adrianna take out the schedule. "Lets see we have Norwegian 1 and 2 period, Kat you have Drama in 3, while rest of us have free period and rest of the classes we have today is art." They always have the last two periods free on Friday.

Kat groans and hit her head on the desk. "That means we have the pervert."

Adrianna sighs and turns around to look at Kadaj, Yuffie and Yazoo. "Have you chosen your classes you are going to have?" They nod, expect Kadaj.

"I'm going to have Drama." Yuffie says.

"Literature." Yazoo stated.

Kadaj groans. "Spanish."

Rick look up from his book. "Then Kadaj has same class as me and Yazoo has same class as Addey."

Then the bell rings and a tall man, with gray hair and brown eyes walks in.

"Good morning class." He greets them with a monotone voice. "I'm Cain Falk and I'm going to be your Norwegian teacher." Almost everyone greet him, but there were those who had fallen asleep. Cain glares at the students who had fallen asleep. "WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" Every students jump up from the chair, even those who had fallen asleep, all of them look wide eyes at him.

"If I see one of you again fall asleep then I'm going to give you a punishment that you will never forget or do it again." He treats them with a voice they knew right away that it was best if they take it serious, then he call up their name.

Kat, Adrianna and Rick look wide eye at the teacher, after they heard him they knew that the rumors were truth.

"So they the rumors is true." Kat mumble to Adrianna, Adrianna and Rick nod in agreement.

Rest of the gang look confused, but let it slide this time. Kadaj, Yuffie and Yazoo had come to conclusion that the teacher on the school is weird.

"Ok today we are going to-" Cain was interrupt by that someone knocked on the door. He frowned in irritation. "Come in."

The door open and a girl with long black hair that was in ponytail and blue eyes comes in. "Sorry that I'm late, I had to speak with my homeroom teacher." She says.

"Ah what's your name?"

"Amelie Strange."

"Right find a place to sit down." He waves his hand. Amelie nod and look around in the classroom and see Adrianna, Kat and Rick, she smiles and hurries to take a seat near them. Adrianna, Kat and Rick wave to her. Then Cain continues with the lesson, when it was finally 5-min break they start to talk to each other.

"Amelie! How you doing?" Kat asks her.

"And why was you late for school?" Adrianna asks her curious.

Amelie smiles to them, but also look curious at Yazoo, Kadaj and Yuffie. "I came back yesterday from vacation, so I had to speak to our homeroom teacher, which it came a shock to see who it was." She shudders. Kat and Adrianna nods in agreement.

"We know what you mean." Adrianna tells her and sigh. Rick grins happily, Amelie notice this and look confused.

"Why are you so happy Rick?" Amelie asks. Kat and Adrianna almost hit their head. 'Damn I forgot she sometime she get really confused.' They both thought.

"You do remember those books right?" Kat ask her. Amelie looks thoughtful for a minute before she glares at Rick.

"Yes I do, but who are they?"

Adrianna turns around smiles. "How that Kadaj, Yuffie and Yazoo." She points at each of them when she says their name. Amelie blinks sometime then her eyes widen, she recognized them! She opens up her mouth to say something, when Rick hushes her.

"We explain later what happen." Rick whisper to her. She looked confused again, but she nodded in agreement. Then the class starts again.

After the class was finish Kat and Yuffie had to hurry to the drama class.

"We can explain to her." Adrianna tells them, they nod and hurry to the class. Adrianna, Rick, Yazoo, Kadaj and Amelie had free period and walk out to the fine weather. They had decided to talk outside since they knew a place that students rarely hang out. Though you would never thought that students didn't want to be there. It was on a small hill near by and on the top was one of the oldest trees in the city. Amelie, Adrianna, Rick and Kat often use to sit there when the weather was nice. Anyway, they decide to sit on the ground and Kadaj and Yazoo looks around to be sure that nobody spies on them.

Amelie look at Rick and Adrianna. "What is going on? And why do they have the same name as the ff7-characters?" Adrianna take a breath and starts to explain.

After she was finish to explain Amelie then just look wide eye at them and her mouth hang open.

"Oh my god!" Amelie exclaims. "That is almost like a dream come true!"

Rick and Adrianna grins. "Well you could see it that way, but we don't know how we are going to get them back."

Kadaj just groans and lie down on the ground. "We haven't actually thought a way to get back either."

"You have a point." Rick says and sighs. "We had so much to do that I think we haven't thought about it so much."

Amelie then look at Adrianna. "Does that mean _he_ really is there?"

Adrianna smile. "Yes." Amelie smiles a happily. Rick, Kadaj and Yazoo look at them and wonder in the hell they were talking about though Rick had a slight suspicious who it was talking about.

"By the way do you know who is Kat and Yuffie drama teacher?" Amelie asks her suddenly.

Adrianna frowns. "No I don't but they probably get Adrian Jones and if they do then I pity them." Amelie and Rick eyes widen and shuddering well Rick shudder most, he had met the teacher last year and he was scared for life.

Kadaj and Yazoo look at them. "What hell are you two talking about?"

Adrianna, Amelie and Rick look at each other. "Let us just say that you will understand if you ever going to see him."

With Kat and Yuffie

Kat and Yuffie finally found the classroom and walk in, they notice that the teacher isn't there yet.

"I wonder who the teacher is?" Yuffie says to Kat. Kat shrugged and found a place were they could sit.

"I don't know, but there is almost a rumor on every teacher on school expect does who are new of course."

Before Yuffie could say anything else a weird man walked in. He had brown bowl cut hair and blue eyes (A/N: He kinda looks like Gai from Naruto except from the green spandex/shudder/)

"Greetings my students!" The teacher booms to the class, everyone in the class look wide eyes at him. Kat and Yuffie both thought. 'Is he our teacher?!'

"My name is Adrian Jones. I hope we are going to have a good time together and I hope all of you have…" the class lean forward. "POWER OF YOUTH!"

"What the hell?!" "What kind of teacher is this?!" They all whisper between them. Kat eyes start twitch and Yuffie look blankly at their teacher.

"YOSH! Let us start the class my youthful students!" Adrian says to them and smiles brightly to them. Everyone in the class became blind because of his bright teeth's.

Everyone thoughts; 'We are dead!'

With Rick, Adrianna, Amelie, Kadaj and Yazoo

Adrianna look at her watch and notice that next class was going to start soon.

"Hey guys we have to go now!" She tells them.

"Why?" Kadaj asks.

"The next class start soon." Adrianna answers. They all starts to walk back to school when Amelie ask them what class it was now. Yazoo took out the schedule.

"We have art." He said. Amelie and Adrianna stiffen, while Rick grins happily.

"ART!" Both of the girls shrieked, Yazoo and Kadaj had to protect their ears since they were so loud. Rick well he was used to it. Yazoo and Kadaj look at them.

"What's wrong?" Yazoo asks, but step back when the girls glare at him.

"We have that damn pervert teacher in that class!" Amelie almost growls angrily.

Rick just continues to smile happily. "Yay my favorite class!" Both of the girls glares at him, If Kadaj and Yazoo knew were the classroom was then they would have run to it, before they witness that they kill Rick.

On the way they met Kat and Yuffie, they both looked like they have lost their sanity.

"Hey Kat and Yuffie!" Rick greets them, they both glared at him, but as usual he ignored them.

"What's wrong?" Amelie asked concerned.

Kat and Yuffie look at each other. "We have one of the weird teacher on the school." Kat tells them. "Do you remember Gai from Naruto?" Kat asks them. She doesn't watch anime that much but she knew somewhat who was who in the series since Rick and Adrianna watch several anime series.

Amelie shrug. "Only what those two have told me. Why?" Point at Adrianna and Rick.

Kat shudder. "He was just like him." Adrianna and Rick eyes widen and shudder too.

"Have someone give the teacher weird pills?" Adrianna mumbles

They other were confused, but let it slide. They really didn't want to know hell there is much they didn't want to know. They hurry to class and see that Jinary was already there, so they take their seats.

"Hello my students!" Jinary said loudly. "Today we are going to make sculpture of a figure you have read from a book. It doesn't matter what book it is either." He winks to Rick, who grins back, every female in the class glares at the teacher. They all knew why he chose that.

"Come on! Start working!"

They all got the clay they need, they start right away to work, expect Kadaj. He glares at the innocent clay. Adrianna and Kat glares at him now and then.

After the class was finish and their finish work though Rick had to hide his work.

"Did they tell you too meet them outside the school?" Adrianna asks them. They shake their head, Amelie look at them.

"Are I'm going to meet them or not?" She asks them.

"You are, but were should we go?" Kat ponder.

"We can go home to me." Adrianna suggested. "They're probably at my house and playing poker." They look at her. "What?" They shake their head, though Kat grins. They start to walk to Adrianna's house. Amelie was happy because she was going to meet the person she likes most in the game.

When they reach the house and walks in they see that they play poker again. They other sighs, though Yuffie want to play so she could stea- err win the cash. Amelie just sigh a dreamy one when she see Reno.

James look up and see them. "Yo how was school?"

"Scary." They all reply, expect Rick, Kadaj and Yazoo. James nods understand what they mean, hell even when they get new teachers they were scary in someway.

He then notices Amelie. "Hey Amelie." She just wave to him. "Guys this is another friend of us, Amelie Strange."

Barret, Loz and Red gives their usual greeting, expect he check her out. 'Hmm I think I'm going to like her.'

After two hours they see that they others have come back, though they other is only there to drive them back to the houses. James and they others had played poker, while Rick, Kat and they others work on their school work. Adrianna and Yazoo had whisper to each other about the books and decide to talk to Red about them on some other day.

When they other left Adrianna decided to go to bed. 'This school year is so going to be hell.' Was her last thought when she fell asleep. Though they others thought the same too, well Kay made plans over what they were going to use against their pervert teacher.

* * *

Me: I'm hope you readers are happy, also you can send in omake through my PM if you want. One of the name may have to change. That's all, plus I still need five reviews. Also please don't kill because I was to late with the chapters.


	11. Author Note Please Read it

Author Note

I know this is not what you guys have been waiting for, but I have a good reason and for those who read the message on my profile know what I mean. For I'm going to move to another city soon, since I'm going to start on college about one week from now. And I'm going to get new laptop with Internet connection. Yay!

I also have been thinking about if I should rewritten few of the chapters or let it be has it gone by now, I'm not sure. Also I hopefully managed to write a chapter, because I have big writer block.Shot after it with a bazooka, but miss

By the way, done review this author note., For it was originally going to be a chapter here. If there something you readers want to ask please send me PM instead. So have a nice summer vacation those who isn't going to start school soon.

AnimeCrazy88


End file.
